Soaring Star
by AnimeART
Summary: Erin has always enjoyed the trill of performing in front of an audience. Yet, how will she feel when her father asks her to stay with her new family for a while? Actually, she is really thrilled. After not seeing her sister for two years, Erin can't help but feel excited. However will something, or someone, make her want to stay?
1. Prologue: Shining Dream

The lights shone bright as a roar of cheer erupted around the stage. All the performers wore big grins on their faces as their act ended.

When the acrobats went backstage, they were greeted with compliments from their co-workers.

"Great job out there!"  
>"Glad you stuck the landing!"<br>"Your timing was perfect!"  
>"The audience just loved your routine, guys!"<p>

Everyone congratulated each other on a job well done with a pat on the back or a thumbs up.

Or at least... Most of them did.

"You fool! What do you think you were doing?! You had a simple part and you messed up."  
>"I-I'm sorry Miss Oswin. It won't happen again!"<br>"Your career is on the line so it better not! Ugh, I don't know why you even try." Everyone glanced at the scene in front of them, making sure to stay their distance so they do not get tangled up in the mess.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.  
>'And there she goes again, beating up the new guy. Sure it was his second performance; it was still his first week here. Yet it makes me sick seeing her belittle him.' And with these thoughts in my head, I walked towards them.<br>"Give him a break Sarah, he's still new. Don't treat him badly because of a few hiccups." I took off my costume hat and placed my free hand on my hip.

Sarah Oswin. The best performer of Star Dream Stage. A beautiful woman with long, shiny black hair and royal blue eyes. She takes the lead role in basically all the performances.

And she's a total snob.

"Well I'm sorry, **Erin**." She said my name with such distaste. "I was only thinking of our reputation. I didn't know you wanted it to be ruined by an **amateur**." She practically spat the word.

Did I mention that I hated her?

I opened my mouth to say something, but someone interrupted us.  
>"What is all this commotion?" A slender man walked up to us. He wore thin framed circular glasses and a white polo shirt with a navy blue bow tie. His black pants were straight and neat, held up by suspenders, going well with his black shoes. He narrowed his eyes at the two of us.<br>"Mr. Epp, I was telling Sarah to not be so harsh on the new kid, Timothy." I gestured to her with my hat. She fully faced me.  
>"I'm telling you, if he wants to stay here, then he has to up his game! I will not allow weaklings to perform on stage with me," Sarah replied venomously. The kid on the spotlight shrunk back in shame.<br>Mr. Epp furrowed his brows in thought. He looked from Miss Oswin, to Timothy, and finally to me. "She is right, you know. You have to fulfill your role here, or you are out." The black-haired snob smirked and put her nose to the air. "However," he added, "such harsh words can break one's spirit, Sarah. So please refrain." Now it was my turn to hold my head high. She looked at me with a glare. "Now, if you two are quite finished, get cleaned up. It's time to go home and rest. We all have a busy week ahead of us so we must be ready!" He watched as Sarah marched off, obviously upset but still keeping a graceful walk, and he sighed. With a sharp turn, he, too, left.

I breathed out a silent sigh of ease, letting my arms fall to my side.  
>"Oh thank you! I was about to break down if you didn't stand up for me!" Timothy ran to me and grabbed my hands. His eyes were all watery and his face was red with embarrassment. I couldn't help but sweat drop.<br>"Heheh, it was no big deal, really. Someone has to get her off her high-horse now and then," I said to him with a kind smile. He looked at me graciously. "But," I said in a more serious tone, "you must work harder if you don't want Miss Oswin to yell at you again."  
>He nodded and wiped his tears. "I will! I won't let anyone down, I promise!" He turned his hand into a fist and looked at me with determination.<br>I couldn't help but grin. "I'm looking forward to it!"  
>He once again nodded his head. "Thanks again, Erin!" And with that, he ran off. By then, most of our fellow performers have left, and the stage crew was finishing up cleaning and packing up.<p>

Suddenly, somebody slapped me in my back, causing me to stumble slightly. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked as I turned to my best friend, Kris.  
>"For standing up for the little guy." She grinned ear to ear. "But if I were you, I would've punched her in the face."<br>"Hah, glad you're not me then." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.  
>"Well, c'mon! Let's get out of these costumes, eat sweets, and then sleep!" Kris punched the air and we began to leave.<p>

Besides the stuck-up jerk and the few mistakes in the show, I really enjoyed my time at the Star Dream Stage. The performances were amazing, the people I work with are amazing (except for you know who), and what's best is the audience. The smiles and encouragement they give during and after our acts make my heart swell with joy. Just thinking about how excited they get makes me excited!

"Time for wind-down exercises!" I yelled out, pumping my fist up in the air.  
>Kris looked at me with a pout. "Aww..."<br>"Hehe, and then we can have sweets!" I ran ahead of her.  
>"Fine, but you're providing!" She jogged after me.<p>

I really love being a performer.


	2. Chapter 1: Come Home

Chapter 1: Come Home

"Uwaah~... Tired..."

My body was exhausted from the strenuous activities I have put it through, and my stomach was filled with the chocolate I ate with Kris. I plopped on my bed and drank from a new bottle of water. I rubbed my damp hair with a towel and reached into my desk's drawer. Picking up my phone, I checked to see if I had any missed messages: two missed calls and two texts. My eyes widened as I read the names of who called and messaged. "...Why is he messaging me now?" I mumbled to myself. Then I stared at the other name "Chii..." I thought for a second. 'Did I miss a holiday, or someone's birthday?' Opening them up, I scanned to see what my family wanted.

I almost spat my drink out.

"A wedding? Who is he... It's at the end of the week?! I can't go, I'm busy with the show!" I groaned, thinking about my options. "In two weeks I'll be on break so why couldn't he have it then?!"

'But more importantly, why couldn't he tell me sooner? This is just too last minute.' I hit my face with my palm and sighed heavily. 'Father...' I crossed my legs and slouched over, putting my elbows on my thighs.

'Will Mr. Epps even understand? But I just can't leave everyone. I know I don't have too much of a big role... But that bitch Sarah will give me one heck of a hard time...' I thought long and hard, but I didn't know what to do. After ruffling my hair, I laid down on my bed and gazed at the ceiling.

"It's been two years... Two years since I left... I hope Chii isn't angry." I lost myself in thought. When I left Japan for the stage, my sister was sixteen. I knew she could take care of herself, but I abandoned her... What kind of big sister leaves her younger sibling alone?

I covered my eyes with my arm and bit my lower lip.

Yet...

* * *

><p><em>"Onee-san, are you leaving?" Young Ema had a crumpled up paper in her hand.<em>

_"Chii..." I stared at the paper, but I didn't look at her. I couldn't face her, even if I haven't made up my mind. I wanted to bring her with me, but the company could offer only one ticket._

_"You should do it."_

_"Huh?" I looked at her surprised. She placed the contract paper in front of me._

_"You've been practicing so hard, and I know it's your dream to go up on stage." She had a smile on her face._

_"But... I can't just leave you and father." It really was true that I don't, however I wanted to prove to my father..._

_"Oh, I'll be alright. I can handle myself, and I don't want to be the one to hold you back from your goals in life."_

_"Chii..." My eyes began to blur with tears._

_"I want to see my older sister soar high and shine bright," she said, her eyes twinkling._

_I walked over to her and embraced her. "Thank you, lil' sis. You've matured so much." I felt the hot tears roll down my cheeks. "I won't let you down, I promise. I want you and father to see me perform one day." I felt her arms wrap around me. "I can do it, you'll see."_

* * *

><p>Or so I said. None of them have seen me on stage yet. Heck, I don't even think Ema has a passport. When I told my dad I was leaving, he was so upset. I could feel his anger stabbing me as we talked. Nonetheless, I had hoped to see him once on his travels. Either in California, Florida, or New York. But he hasn't spoken to me in a while. Only to greet me on my birthday and the holidays.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and rolled to my side. I opened up Ema's message and read it.

**"To: Erin Hinata**  
><strong>From: Ema Hinata<strong>  
><strong>Title: I've missed you!<strong>

**Hey onee-chan, how have you been? Have you reached your dream? I really wish I could see you on stage...**

**Anyway, papa's getting married, if you haven't heard. He's marrying this apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Did you know that Miwa-san has thirteen sons?"**

"Th-thirteen?! Why so many!"

**"I've started to live with them..."**

"What?!"

**"...and they are all great! Don't worry, they are treating me well. Our family has grown so much, don't you think?"**

I frowned.

We may call them brothers, but they aren't related to us by blood, Ema. I hope nothing bad has happened. Thinking about living with thirteen men made me feel uneasy.

**"We miss you, you know. Papa, Juli, and I. Do you think... You can stay for a while? The Asahina residence is big, and there is an extra room for you. Just for a while, okay? I want to be able to spend time with you; I don't want you to leave right away."**

**"I really hope to hear from you soon. I love you!"**

Guilt struck my heart. I wanted to see them, I truly do. It's been so long. But will Mr. Epps be okay with my leave of absence?

I groaned and got up. After turning off the lights, I placed my phone on the night stand and slipped into bed.

That night, I slept with unease thinking about the situation that presented itself in front of me.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not. I cannot have you missing out a week of performance, and who knows how long after." The man sternly said from behind his desk.<p>

"But sir, it's an important event, plus I haven't seen them in two years."

"I don't care. You can't abandon your duty just because your family wants you home."

"But...!"

"It is decided!" He said in a booming voice. I hung my head in shame and sadness.

"Yes sir..." I spun on my heel and began to leave.

"I'm not through with you yet." 'Oh no, what is it this time?' "You better give me an excellent performance the entire way through." 'Of course...' "If you do," he continued, "then I'll arrange a flight to Japan for you." I looked at him with wide eyes. 'Is he really?' "And! I'll let you have one more week to stay with them. That's two weeks! No more, no less. Realize that you will not be paid during your absence." I felt my heart swell up and beat in joy. "Do you understand?"

"Of course! I won't let you down, I'll give you the best performance a supporting cast member can!" I refrained myself from hugging him; I'm so happy!

"Good, now go and get ready. We have a show at noon."

"Yes sir! Thank you so much Mr. Epps!" I saw him smile at me as I left.

'Finally! I get to see my family. I get to be with Chii again, and see Juli. I get to talk to my father again...'

* * *

><p>"Ehh?! You're leaving?!" Kris looked at me surprised as we rested in the changing room. The adrenaline the performance gave made us numb.<p>

"Yeah, the boss allowed me to have one extra week off. I'm still missing the wedding though." I took off my gloves.

"B-But you promised to go to the city with me!" Next week, we were to head over to New York to perform at one of the branches of the company. During the week break, Kris and I were supposed to venture into the Big Apple, for it was our tradition to go to the big city of any of the three states we go to. "It's just unacceptable!" She began to peel off her costume. We helped each other out and put on our normal clothes.

"I'm sorry Kris, but I have to! Please understand." I tied on my sneakers and looked at her. She can be a drama-Queen from time to time.

"Fine, but on one condition." She firmly placed her hands on my shoulders. "Bring back a souvenir. Better yet, bring me back a Japanese boyfriend!" She begged. I sweat dropped. A drama queen indeed.

* * *

><p>"No way! You're going back to Japan?" Timothy asked as the three of us ate pudding in Kris's dorm room.<p>

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with my siblings for a short while," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, thirteen brothers and one sister in one roof. That must be fun!" She snickered. I lightly blushed at Kris's comment. We looked at the young man as he coughed up his pudding.

"Th-th-th-thirteen brothers?! Just you and your sister with th-th-thirteen older men?!" Timothy was, to say the least, flabbergasted. His face turned into a bright shade of red as his mind wandered.

"Hey!" I threw my empty pudding cup at him, getting an idea of what he's fantasizing. "Nothing like that will happen! Anyway, five of them are younger than me, and two don't even live in the same house."

"Are your brothers hot? Can you bring one back?" Kris looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I heaved a big sigh and shook my head. "I don't know what they look like."

"Send me pictures, please!" She was on her knees, begging.

"Yes yes..." I gave her head a gentle pat. I probably won't. 'They are probably ugly if Miwa-san kept trying until she got thirteen boys.' I giggled at my small joke. "But they sound great. At least my younger sister seems to be doing fine."

-Knock knock.-

"Lights off everyone. Time to head back into your rooms."

"Ehh?! You're no fun supervisor!" Kris whined.

"Don't be like that missy! If you don't listen, I'll knock you all out myself!"

Kris and I smiled, while Timothy looked a bit frightened. "What? You would really do that to two beautiful ladies? And Erin?"

With a pout, I lightly smacked Kris on the head. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Wait, what?" Timothy was utterly confused.

"Oww!~ Supervisor! Erin is harassing me!" Kris whined.

The woman on the other side of the door sighed in annoyance. "I mean it you three."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I stood up and gathered the garbage, putting them in the trash.<p>

Kris heavily placed her hand on his head. "Bright and early Timmy!"

The young man flinched. "R-Right," Timothy said with a small, uneasy smile.

As I walked to my room, I wondered what my brothers were like. I hoped that they were really treating lil' sis well. At least I can count on Juli to protect her.

_"Don't worry Chuu-chan! I'll be Chii-chan's knight in shining armor. I won't let anything harm her little head!"_

I smiled at the memory of the squirrel's declaration before I left.

When I entered my room, I washed up my face and took my contact out. It was nearing midnight, and I still haven't told my family the plan. I grabbed my phone from the drawer.

"Huh? And hour ago?" There was a recent call from my younger sister. I debated whether to call back at this time or not.

I don't know why, but my heart was pounding. Was I afraid to talk to her? No, that can't be it...

I dialed back her number and placed the phone on my ear.

-Riiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.-


	3. Chapter 2: Missed Wedding

"Ahh, I'm tired." A girl with thick brown hair fell on her bed.

"You stayed up studying Chii. It's time to sleep," Juli said, hopping on the girl's chest.

"I know, I know." She rolled fully on her bed and brought the covers over her. Meanwhile, Juli jumped off and turned off the light. Ema turned her head to her phone and stared at it. 'Onee-chan...'

* * *

><p>-Riiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.-<p>

The noise startled her and she almost fell off the bed. 'Who could it be at this time?'

The young girl sat up an answered the call. "Hello?"

Silence. 'A prank call?'

"He-"

**"Chii-chan?"**

Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice. "Chuu!"

Juli's ears perked up at the familiar name.

**"Heh, how are you doing lil' sis?"**

"F-Fine! And yourself?" Her heart thumped.

"Chuu-chan? Chuu-chan!" Juli jumped up and down, wanting to grab the phone from the girl's hands.

A giggle could be heard from the other side. **"Is that Juli?"** Ema removed her phone from her ear so the two of them could hear her.

"Chuu-chan! It's been a while!" Juli's excitement showed when he heard the older sister's voice once again.

**"It certainly has been. I hope you've protected my sweet sister."**

"I have, but these wolves are vicious! It has been a tough battle." He could hear a laugh. "When are you coming home? I need your help in the Protecting Chii club!"

**"...Home, huh?"**

Juli scrunched his face in confusion. "What? Are you not coming? But your father's wedding is soon!"

There was a moment of silence and Ema and Juli were worried.

**"That's why I called. I need to talk about that..."**

"Chuu?" Chii held her breath. She really wanted to see her big sister!

**"... I can't make it to the wedding..."**

'No, why?!'

**"I'm sorry, but my boss won't allow it. We are so busy here and they need me."**

"..."

**"I'm sorry Chii and Juli. I truly am..."**

'I wanted to tell her it's okay, but... It isn't!' With her clenching on the bed sheet, Ema was about to say something when her sister interrupted.

**"However... A week from the wedding, I'll be able to visit."** Ema's eyes widened as her sister continued. **"I'll be able to stay for two weeks, but I will be able to live with you."**

"R-Really?" Ema's heart filled with hope again.

Another giggle. **"Really. Huh? Are you crying?"**

Ema's face flushed with embarrassment as she wiped her tears. "N-No... I'm sorry..."

**"Heh, don't apologize lil' sis. I really am excited to see you all again. Really..."**

"Chuu-chan..." Juli's tail swished from side to side.

**"Anyway, it's really late, and I know you have school so-"**

"Wait! Did you tell dad yet?"

There was a pause. **"No, not yet. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Don't worry."** Ema could imagine her sister trying to put on a smile.

"Well, alright. I'll see you in two weeks then?"

**"Yeah, in two weeks. Remember to send me pictures of these new brothers of ours!"** The older sister giggled.

Ema smiled. "Of course! Well, good night onee-chan."

**"Good night lil' sis. Sleep well."** Erin said in a kind voice. **"Oh, wait. Chii?"**

"Yes?"

**"...Nevermind."** Ema had an idea of what she wanted to ask, but she decided to not press the matter any further.

"Night Chuu-chan!" Juli yelled out before the call ended.

Ema laid back down and rested her phone on her chest. 'At least I'll get to see her again...'

* * *

><p>On the day of the wedding, everyone looked marvelous. Louis did Ema's hair and she wore the dress Miss Miwa picked for her. She was so excited to see her dad getting married, and everyone looked happy.<p>

But...

'I wish you were here, big sis...'

"Imotou-chan, is something troubling you?"

"Oh, Kaname-san." Ema shook her head. "No, I've just been thinking about someone."

"Ehh?~ I hope it was me you were thinking about.~" Arms wrapped around Ema's shoulders and somebody pressed his body against her back.

"Oi, Tsuba-nii! What do you think you're doing?!" Yusuke was about to pull his older brother off when Azusa smacked his twin.

"Owww~ Azusa~ That was mean!~"

"You're upsetting her." He gave his brother a stern look, and Juli pounced on the white hair, pulling on it.

"So? Who on earth is making our little sister upset?" Hikaru joined the conversation.

Ema simply shook her head. "I knew she said she wouldn't be here, but I just... I just wish she was." The brothers there looked at each other and Juli hopped onto Chii's lap.

"Who Ema?" Azusa asked.

She looked at them and smiled. "My older sister of course."

**"Ehh?!"**

"Y-You have an older sister?" Yusuke asked, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hikaru looked at the girl questioningly, a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"I... I guess it just slipped my mind." It has been more than a month since she's been living with them. She guessed that she was too busy to bring her up.

"Ehh? I didn't know we had another nee-san~. I bet she isn't cute as you." Fuuto leaned against a chair and winked at her.

"Damn it, Fuuto! Shut up!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"So why is imotou-san not here?"

Ema looked at Kaname, and then the rest. "She has been busy with work, so she couldn't make it."

"Wha?~ But it's her father's wedding!~"

"Yeah," Azusa added. "Why couldn't she take off just for today?"

"Her boss wouldn't let her," Ema answered.

"What kind of boss doesn't let an employer leave for an important event?" Yusuke mumbled to himself.

"What is her job anyway?" Hikaru was interested in learning more.

"She's an acrobat at Star Dream Stage in America."

"Star Dream Stage?! I've heard of that before!" A salmon-haired colored boy came bouncing in, with a dark brown-haired male.

"Wataru, don't run off like that. You'll get your suit dirty." Masaomi saw that almost all of his brothers were there. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Imotou-chan was just telling us how sad she is since her beloved sister isn't here, and that she's actually out of the country."

"A sister?!" Wataru asked, his face lit up with a smile.

Ema smiled and nodded. "An older one performing in Star Dream."

"Oh, I've heard about that. It's a pretty big attraction in the States, and a lot of people from all over the world go to see them perform." Masaomi added with a kind smile.

"So your sister must be famous then," Fuuto complimented. "But to be performing instead of here." He tsked and shook his head. "What a poor taste."

"It's fine though, really." Ema's eyes suddenly sparkled. "She's coming over to stay for a short while in a week."

**"Ehh?!"**

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Masaomi had a small frown on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I wanted to mention it after the party. I hope you guys don't mind."

Ema felt an arm on her shoulders and she felt the perverted monk come close. "Of course not, imotou-chan. It will be nice to have another sister around, especially if she's as cute as you.~" Kaname winked at her. Juli hissed menacingly at him.

"Now now, that's enough." Hikaru pulled his older brother off.

"Wow! I get to have another sister to play with!" Wataru giggled happily and raised his arms up in excitement.

"Don't get too attached. She's only staying for two weeks."

"What?~ But two weeks is too short to spend with our new little sister.~" Tsubaki had a pout on his face.

"Either way," Ema looked up as the golden sky. "I'm still happy that I'm able to see her again."

* * *

><p>The brothers stared as they realized how much this older sibling meant to their beloved sister.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Sister's Arrival

A/N: Well, it seems that there haven't been a lot of updates recently, and I wonder how many are like me and refresh every hour. ^^"

Anyway, I think I'm going to update every Sunday, instead of Monday. So... I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"...So you won't be able to make it to my wedding..."<strong>

"Yes, father. I am extremely sorry but I just can't leave."

**"And you think that will make me feel better?!"** I winced at the harsh tone he used. I hate it when he does that...** "This is why I want you to come back. That place will kill you one day,"** he sighed in frustration.

"Father, please. I'm fine here, really! I will be able to be there a week after the celebration."

**"...For how long?"** I held back a sigh.

"Just two weeks-"

**"_'Two weeks?!_' That's such a short amount of time!"** I bit the inner side of my mouth.

"I know father, but-" 'Just listen to me!'

**"I can't believe you would go back to that hell hole!"**

"Father, I-"

**"Rintaro!"** I heard a female voice from the other side. A few seconds passed before I she spoke. **"Hello, Erin-chan?"**

I bit my lip and put a hand over my face. 'Dammit, father! Why does it have to be like this?'

"...Miwa-san?" I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone my soon-to-be mother. Not in this state.

**"Erin-chan, I'm sorry for his behavior. Please forgive him."** Her voice was kind and loving.

"...I know." Biting back hate words I wanted to speak out, I let Miwa-san carry on the conversation.

**"Just understand that he really wants you here. He misses you, truly."** Sighing heavily, I nodded to myself. 'Calm down.'

"I...I miss him too, but... I can't. I just can't leave yet." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I love him. I love him, and my sister, and Juli. But I love the Stage, too!" 'Please understand.'

**"I know, it's just that we wanted you to be here with us. But I understand your feelings."** There was a pause.** "Despite everything, I know your father is proud of you."** '...I hate his way of showing it...' "Anyway, we truly will miss you at the ceremony. Please, keep in touch, and tell us when you'll arrive."

I made a noise of acknowledgment and before she hung up, I said in a calm voice, "Thank you, Miwa-san. Thank you. I'm glad you're the one that he marries. I know you'll take care of him, so thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

**"Now now, it's mom, Erin-chan. Don't be shy, and don't worry. I hope to see you soon."**

I nodded. She really is sweet and caring. "You too, mother."

* * *

><p>I looked out of the window in thought, staring at the white clouds and blue sky. That was what happened the day after my call with Ema. It was a rough morning, but my performance didn't falter. Though my friends figured there was something troubling me.<p>

I closed my eyes and felt my heart beat. Despite what happened between us, I couldn't help but smile in glee at the thought of meeting my sister again. She was so sweet and caring. She would take care of the cooking when the two of us were alone. I did my best to clean the house, especially when it was me that made most of the mess.

I brushed my thumb over the clean bandage on my cheek and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"Owwie!"<em>

_"Hey stop it freak!"_

_I shoved a boy away and put my hands on my hips. "Give him back, you bullies!" I heard my sister's sobs behind me as I threatened them. A third struck me on my right cheek, but I flipped behind him and kicked him down._

_"O-onee-chan!" I heard her sob out._

_I glared at the three boys and they cried out._

_"You monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

_"Here! Have your stupid pet back!" Something was thrown at another direction and I dashed to catch it. I leapt up and caught it, but I tumbled after I landed._

_"Juli, are you okay?" I rubbed his head and he blinked at me._

_"Chuu-chan! Nevermind me! You're hurt!" I giggled._

_"What, this?" I pointed to my cheek which was bleeding. "It's my battle scar, silly."_

_"Onee-chan!" Ema ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled sweetly and returned the warmth._

_"You're not hurt are you?" Young Ema shook her head and looked up at me. "Good, then let's go home. I'm starving!" I wiped her tears and we walked home. She helped treat my wounds after, putting bandages on my knees, hands, and cheek._

_"Are you okay, onee-chan?" Her face was still filled with worry._

_"Heh, of course I am! Don't worry your pretty little head sis." I patted her head and rubbed her hair. She leaned in and gently kissed my cheek._

_"Thank you, onee-chan.~" The small peck was warm, despite it being quick._

* * *

><p>There's nothing on my cheek now, but when I'm not out there performing, I place a band-aid there. I just felt her warmth and love every time I saw and touched it as a child, so I place a new one on the same spot every day.<p>

'Now you have older brothers to protect you, don't you, Chii-chan.'

When I got off the plane, I told my parents of my arrival. Sadly, they've been called off to work so I had to call a cab.

My heart pounded as I was driven off to the Asahina residence. I took out my compact mirror and looked myself.

"Ehh?!" I gasped, scaring the driver a bit. 'I can't believe I forgot to put on my contact and make-up!' I frantically searched in my bag for them, but I couldn't find it. "I forgot them?!" I groaned in defeat. 'No wonder I got odd stares now and then...' But I didn't want to sulk for too long. I fixed my hair, placing grayish brown bangs on my left side of my face. I tied my long hair in a simple ponytail and completed my look with Chapstick and lip gloss.

I texted Ema when I arrived, and so I wasn't surprised when my phone started to ring.

"Yes yes?"

**"Chuu! Are you there yet?"**

"Oh, no, not yet. I just got out if the airport a while ago."

**"Really? How long until you get home?!"** 'She sounded so excited. And exhausted.'

"Uhh, hold on." I asked the driver our estimated time of arrival. "About fifteen to twenty minutes." I started to get pumped up as adrenaline rushed through my veins.

**"Oh perfect! I'll be there-uwaaah!"** I heard a thud from the other line and then my little sister murmured to herself.

"Oi, you didn't fall did you?" 'This girl is going to overwork herself.'

**"N-No..."** She sounded embarrassed.

"Silly, I'm suppose to get hurt, not you!" I joked.

**"Hey, are you okay?"** My ears perked up at a male voice. 'Who...?'

**"Oh yeah, Subaru-san. My sister's here!"** 'Subaru? One of the sons that plays basketball, right?' Before either of us could say anything, my sister spoke up. **"Anyway, I'll see you there, Chuu!"**

"Yeah, and be careful, you hear!" We giggled and ended the call.

I placed the phone on my lap and leaned back. 'At least I know she's taken care of.'

* * *

><p>"We're here, ma'am." The cab slowed to a stop and he got out, opening the trunk and getting out my luggage.<p>

"Ah, thank you very much sir. How much?" After I paid him, I walked up to the Sunshine Residence. The entrance wasn't too big, but the building was huge. My heart began to race. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. 'There's nothing to worry about. Chii-chan is excited to see me, and I'm sure my brothers will welcome me.' I turned on my phone and walked to the door. "Better let her know I'm here."

"Oi, what are you doing here?" I almost jumped at the sudden male voice. I turned around to face a red-head with two braids running down the sides of his neck. "This is private property. You shouldn't be here." He began to walk towards me. When he got closer, I realized that he looked about Ema's age, and more importantly...

"Yusuke, right?" He stopped as his face filled with confusion. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ema's older sister." I stuck my hand out and smiled at him. "Erin Hinata."

"Hai..." He shook it. "Wait, WHAT!? Y-Y-You're her sister?!" I turned my head to the side. Is that such a surprise?

I heard an excited gasp and I looked pass the red-head. "Onee-chan!" My eyes widened and I opened my arms as my little sister ran and gave me a huge hug, almost having us fall to the ground.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy, you don't know how long I have waited for today." I giggled and patted her head. She was just two inches shorter than me; oh how much she's grown!

When we were done, I looked at the two boys that stared in awe. Besides Yusuke, there was a man taller than him with short messy black hair. 'Thinking back on the call, he must be Subaru.' He was carrying what seems to be food.

"Guys, this is my older sister, Erin!"

I bowed my head respectfully. "Thank you for letting me stay here. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

"This is Yusuke."

"Hey."

"And Subaru."

"Hi."

I blinked at them, and then leaned to Ema. "They're not much of a talker, huh?" I whispered into her ear. She thought of a reply, but decided to move on.

"C'mon! I want you to meet everyone else." I nodded and allowed her to lead me inside.

"Oh, wait! I got your bags." Yusuke grabbed the two handles.

"Thank you, Yusuke-kun." When I smiled, he seemed to blush slightly. But I paid no mind as I followed Ema into the building.

* * *

><p>With all the food and luggage, the space in the elevator was tight, so the two brothers opted to take another one.<p>

"So how is Star Dream Stage?" Ema's eyes gleamed with excitement and interest. I smiled brightly.

"It's great Chii! I wish you can see our performances." I puffed my cheeks out.

"I know, I only get to see them on TV, and with that it's hard to see where you are." We giggled and the elevator stopped on the third floor.

Ema grabbed my hand and we exited. "Your room is right here." It was one of the doors closest to the elevators, 301. Inside, a bed was on the far right corner, and a white desk on the other side. Against the wall, beside the bed was a closet and beside the desk was a flat screen television. It wasn't as big as the dorms at Star Dream, but it certainly felt cozy.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Chuu." I bounced on the bed and I had a grin.

"I hope all these men are treating you well." I Playfully kicked my legs.

"Oh yes, of course! They are all very nice and welcoming." She sat beside me. "I see you're still wearing a band-aid."

Smiling, I suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace. "I missed you lil' sis." I felt her hands on my back.

"I missed you too, onee-chan."

Neither of us said anything. Nothing needed to be said. That moment when we were together was bliss.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello Everyone! I hope that you're enjoying my story so far. I just want to mention that the covers I am using are my own drawings.

I really hope that you like it (I have worked hard to make it, so you better!) And if you're using a mobile device, which is what I normally use, then please take the time to look at my fanfic's cover.

Thank you, and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4: Hello, Asahinas

-Ring ring!-

The sudden sound almost made me jump. 'I never noticed that there was a doorbell.'

"Ema? I have your sister's stuff. Can I come in?"

We broke our embrace and smiled at each other. "I'm going to help prepare dinner. Get situated and comfortable, okay?" None of us minded Yusuke as he entered the room, rolling in the two suitcases.

Ema left and I helped Yusuke bring in my stuff. I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me. I must admit; it was kind of awkward.

"Uh..."

"I hope you're treating my lil' sis well," I stated without facing him, in hopes of breaking the ice.

"I-I am! We all are!" Yusuke blurted out, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh? And there's no problem with all of you having just one girl in the house?" I had a hint of suggestion in my voice, as a jest of course.

Yusuke didn't really know how to respond. "N-n-"

I laughed, "I'm joking, joking!" I turned to him with a smirk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take a breath Yusuke-kun. I won't bite." He did as I said, earning a giggle from me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to unpack my things." I knelt by my luggage.

"Of... Of course! Excuse me."

* * *

><p>I started to unpack my first luggage when I heard small, quick knocks on my door.<p>

"Chuu-chan! Are you in there?!"

"Juli!" When I opened the door, the gray squirrel jumped into my arms. "It's been so long! You're looking adorable as ever!~" I grinned as I held him.

"I've missed you Chuu! I'm so happy to see you! How is it in America? There aren't wolves harassing you, are there?!"

"No of course not! I'm fine, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Juli ran up and stood on my head.

"So there are animals harassing you!"

"C'mon now, Juli." As much as I love him, his persistence against men sometimes annoys me. "Oh, I've got some almonds for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out an unopened bag of almonds. "Here you go." I ripped it and placed it on the floor. Juli gladly took one and ate it.

"Oh Chuu-chan, you shouldn't have!" As he munched on it, the squirrel noticed the contents of her other luggage. "What is all this?" There were two sticks connected by a string wrapped around what looked like two hollow half-spheres. There was another half-sphere, and beside it were ballet flats and a blue body suit. Under those was... "A trampoline?!" Juli looked at the sister with confusion.

"Oh don't worry Juli. Just stuff to practice with in the mornings." I smiled reassuringly. I took them out and placed them together in a corner. "There we go." I stood up and scanned the room. "All done!" Juli jumped on my head. "Now to meet the rest of the brothers," I said with a grin. Closing the door, I left my room and headed towards the elevator.

"Don't worry Chuu! I'll protect you from those vicious wolves!"

"Hai hai..." I was told that they would be gathered in the fifth floor.

"Wait!" I stopped the doors from closing as a man with dark gray hair ran into the elevator. I heard Juli hiss at him.

"That's Iori, the tenth son of the Asahinas. He may look kind, but be careful!" My eyes wandered up to the squirrel and I felt like scolding him.

"You must be Ema's older sister." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Iori Asahina. It's a pleasure to meet you." I firmly shook his hand. "Erin Hinata. Likewise." We looked at each other, and as I stared into his brown eyes something felt... Off...

Our gazes broke when I heard Juli hissing. Our hands were still connected and I gasped, quickly drawing my hand away. "Sorry..."

* * *

><p>-Ding!-<p>

The elevator doors opened and we walked out.

"My brothers are waiting for you downstairs." Iori began to walk down the steps.

"Oh go on ahead, please. I'll be there in just a second." He stared at me for a short time before nodding and continuing down.

Juli looked down at me. "Chuu?"

"Oh, you too Juli. Check if these wolves are not doing anything to my lil' sis, okay?"

His ears perked up. "Oh you're right! Chii!" And like that, he ran off.

'Now...' I walked to the railing and looked over it. In front of the windows was a long red couch, with two black tables in the middle. I saw unfamiliar faces and smirked. I jumped up a few times, my heart pumping out adrenaline. 'I can do this. First impressions are everything! I want to show them what I can do.'

"Oh, Chuu! Come down and m-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I did a handstand on the railing and 'walked' a few short paces.

"Get down from there!"

"You're going to fall!"

"Stop, that's dangerous!"

I heard new voices yell at me. My lips curled at their panicked voices. I placed my feet on the railing and stood up. I spread my arms out and walked along the metal frame.

"And there she goes, that silly girl. I swear..." Juli sighed, calmly shaking his head. Louis looked at his friend, and then watched as his two oldest brothers began to ascend the stairs.

'Aww, that's no fun...' I pouted as two men hurried up the stairs.

"Hai hai, I'll get off." I grinned and waved at them as I leaned to one side and fell. I heard the room gasp in panic, as I had hoped. I spun and flipped, landing on my feet. But my momentum didn't let me stop. I flipped backwards and placed one hand on the ground to help slow me down and I pushed myself off. I landed on my feet and took one step back as my body slowed to a stop. I looked at everybody's shocked faces. I sweat dropped. 'Did I overdo it?'

One of the men on top was the first to recover from my stunt. "H-hey, are you okay?!"

I looked at him and saw how worried he was in his brown eyes. 'Shoot, I think I did.' I mentally scolded myself. I never wanted to give them a heart attack. "Ah, sorry, sorry!" I put my hands together apologetically. "I didn't mean to frighten you guys." I shut my eyes. "After the long flight and jet lag, my body needed to exercise to feel normal again. So please, forgive me!" I bowed my head down and, with my hands still up, I cracked opened my right eye to look at them. 'I mean, that is mostly true...'

* * *

><p>"Hehe." Eyes turned to the young sister as she burst out laughing. "You really haven't changed, have you." She had a bright smile that seemed to light up the room. "You're still the same old amazing and crazy sister."<p>

I grinned from ear to ear. "That's me alright!" I poked my cheeks, and the tension seemed to disappear. I started to walk towards them, and Juli leapt on my head.

"You should really think before you pull off a stunt like that," he scolded me.

"I just had to, I'm sorry." I rubbed his soft fur.

"You could have gotten hurt, or worse. You could have injured someone else."

"Juli, I'm hurt. You don't trust me?" I said with a hint of mock.

I was taken by surprise as unknown arms wrapped around my waist. "Ehh?!"

"It's a 'nice-to-meet-you' squeeze.~" I looked up and met purple eyes. With his white hair swept to one side, he smiled at me and I couldn't help but flush. I felt uncomfortable, and I wanted to shove him off, but I didn't want to be rude.

-Swipe!-

"Oww!~" The white-haired man stumbled back after Juli attacked.

"Again wolf?!" I felt him grip some of my strands of hair in anger.

"Don't mind him." Another with the same colored eyes, yet with black hair and bangs swept to the other side, came forward. "I'm Azusa. It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"And I'm Tsubaki!~" Said man wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "We're identical twins.~" He wore a proud smile.

"Onee-chan is so cool!" A young boy ran up to me.

"Oh hello there!" I bent down. "You really liked my performance?"

The kid excited nodded. "I wish I can do tricks like you one day! By the way, my name is Wataru!"

I gave a small laugh. "It's not easy, you know. And nice to meet you Wataru-chan. I'm Erin."

"Hai, Eri-nee!" I blushed and felt my heart flutter with excitement. 'Agh! He is so freaking adorable! I just want to take him back home! And Eri-nee? That is just too cute!'

"Are you sure you're alright?" A man wearing a lab coat motioned toward the couch. 'He was one what ran up the stairs after me.' Juli jumped to the table and I sat in front of one of the tables, facing the TV.

"Yes, I am. It will take a lot to bring me down, trust me." There was pride and confidence in my voice. "Sorry about that, though."

"No, it's alright. I just don't want you to injure yourself on your first day here. I'm Masaomi, the pediatrician." His smile was soft and gentle. He then stared at my face and blinked. "Did something happen to your cheek?"

"Huh? Oh, no! It's something like a... Beauty mark to me. The injury that happened there occurred years ago," I reassured him.

"And what a beauty you are." I felt fingers cup my chin as my face was turned.

"Wha...?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, imotou-chan." He was a blonde, brown-eyes, and wore monk clothes. He took my hand and gently kissed the top of it. I felt uneasy and flinched when he looked at me with low eyes and winked.

"Kaname... You're making her feel uncomfortable..." Said a gentle voice. Kaname looked behind him and I saw a man with light ash brown hair.

"Louis! Stop that hungry wolf before he does anything drastic to Chuu!"

Louis nodded and smiled before he asked, "Chuu... Can I... Style your hair sometime?"

"That's Louis. He's a hairdresser," Masaomi informed.

'Huh? No one calls me that but Juli and Ema.' I smiled and waved back.

"You really gave us a scare earlier." A blonde male with blue eyes walked in with a cart of drinks. He and Iori placed the cups in front of us.

"Please, forgive me... Uh..." 'Shoot, what's his name? The second son right? Umm...'

"Ukyo." 'Oh, right!' "Please." He motioned to the drink and I took the cup, sipping the warm liquid. I sighed in content, and when I looked up, I saw Ukyo staring at me. 'Huh?'

"Ukyo-san, I need some help with these dishes," Ema's voice rang out from the kitchen. Snapping out of his thoughts, he bowed and returned to his duties. I gazed down at the warm cup in my hands. I took another sip.

* * *

><p>I looked to my left and saw Tsubaki and Azusa talking, and beside them was Masaomi and Wataru. To my right sat Kaname, Louis, Subaru, Yusuke, and Iori.<br>'And Ukyo is in the kitchen so... That makes ten. Three more huh?'

"What's on your mind, imotou-chan?" 'His voice is very... Ahh, how can I put it... Flirtatious.'

I blinked twice. "Ah, if I'm not mistaken, I don't believe I have met everyone yet."

"Ah yes, there are three brothers left," Masaomi told me. "They are all busy with work, plus two of them don't live here so..."

"Natsume won't be able to make it. And I believe that Fuuto will be coming home extra late." Kaname added. 'Fuuto? The idol, right?'

"Fuu-tan is a star like you, Eri-nee!"

I smiled at him. "Oh, I'm not quite there up yet. But someday, I will be." 'I was determined, it was my dream.'

"Speaking of, how is it over there?" Azusa asked and I felt more attention on me.

"Yeah, it must be amazing if you're in it.~" Tsubaki grinned at me.

"Heh. It really is amazing, I must admit. Everyone is so talented, and the costumes are great!" I petted Juli and ran my hand down his fur. "But best of all is the audience." My eyes sparkled. "Their applause and cheers get your body going. And their smiles, oh their smiles and bright faces makes you want to do your best." I cradled my head in my hands. Then, I realized how odd I must have sounded and I felt my face get warm. "Oops! I got carried away. Hehe." I rubbed the back of my head.

"No no. It's nice to hear you so happy," said a new voice. I looked up and saw what seemed to be an orange haired female with a crimson dress. I would have looked at him in confusion, if Ema didn't tell me about him. "I've wanted to meet you, my little sister." As he walked up to me, I stood and took a few steps forward.

"It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand. "I'm-" I was cut off when he hugged me. I blinked, not knowing what to do.

"I know who you are silly.~" He let go but kept one hand on my shoulder. "Call me Hikaru. Hi-ka-ru.~" He winked and smiled at me. I didn't know how to respond, exactly, so I just nodded.

Before the situation got awkward, I was relieved to hear that dinner was ready. We all headed to the dinning table, where we were greeted with a feast.

* * *

><p>"Wow! There's so much food, and they all look yummy!" Wataru exclaimed. And there really was. There was soup and salad, fried rice and vegetables, beef and potatoes, and even salmon!<p>

"You two made these all by yourselves?"

"Ukyo and Ema are the lovely magicians in the kitchen," Hikaru said as he looked at them, winking.

We all took our seats. Of course, my sister and I sat right beside each other. Beside me sat Azusa, and Tsubaki beside Ema. Across me sat Iori, and Yusuke was in front of my sister. On the other side was Subaru, then Wataru. Masaomi and Ukyo sat at the ends of the table. Beside Iori was Louis and Hikaru. Kaname sat beside Tsubaki, leaving an empty seat beside Azusa.

"Itadakimasu/Thank you for the meal!" And so dinner started.

* * *

><p>As I tasted the salmon, my eyes lit up. "So good! Chii-chan, you really perfected your cooking in two years, haven't you."<p>

"I still have much to learn, but thank you." She chewed and swallowed her salad. "And what about you?"

I hung my head in shame. "I'm a failure.~" We both laughed at this. It was true, I never had any skill with making food.

"So how is it at Star Dream? Was it all you hoped to be?" Ema asked after a spoonful of rice.

I took a sip of the water. "It was more than I hoped it to be." I smiled. "It was pretty rigorous."

"Did you get hurt a lot?" Masaomi asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but that came with the profession. There have been some rough falls, but the most serious injury I got was a dislocated shoulder."

"Wait, don't you guys have nets or something under you? Or wires to hold you up?" Yusuke asked.

"There aren't wires, and when we perform for an audience, there sometimes aren't nets to break our fall."

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Ukyo piped up.

"Umm... Yeah. But that's why we train for many hours, so no accidents would occur during the performance. If there is no good progress during practice, then the show is canceled, and our boss hates it when that happens."

"Were you scared when you started?" Iori asked.

"Oh, I was I ever. My friends guided me through exercises to feel more confident. Then, with practice and experience, such fears fade." I gave a small smile. Reminiscing about it, I thought about the first time I performed on the tight rope. Man, was that scary!

* * *

><p>The conversation continued, and eventually, we turned the topic to the brothers. I was able to learn more about them and their profession. Tsubaki and Azusa are voice actors, Natsume –who wasn't here– works in a game development company, Ukyo is a lawyer, Hikaru is a writer that travels around the world, and Iori was a popular college student.<p>

'The Asahina family is so amazing and diverse, it's almost overwhelming!'

Soon, our meal came to a close and everyone helped clean the table.

Then, a question came up to mind.

"Hey, Chii-chan?"

I watched as my sister placed the dishes in the sink. "Hmm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I heard Subaru cough and Yusuke almost spat out his drink.

'Huh?' The atmosphere began to tense, and when I looked at the brothers, most of them avoided my gaze. Well, all except for Wataru, who just looked at me, Hikaru, who just smiled at his brothers, and Masaomi, who chuckled. 'Wait, they couldn't all...' I thought of the worst, but then it clicked. 'Ah.~' I smirked. 'So that's how it is.'

"Ehh?! W-Why do ask?" Chii looked flustered. 'She still gets embarrassed easily, I see.' Juli jumped on Chii's shoulder and hissed at the brothers.

"Ehh?~ Two years and you still don't have a lover? Is there anyone you're interested in at least?" The brothers seemed to wince at my question. 'Interesting...'

"W-What about you?" Ema dodged the question. "Do you have a boyfriend back in America?" I rinsed the plates before putting them in the dishwasher.

I shook my head. "I'm too busy with work that I simply don't have time to be in a relationship."

"Ahh, I see..." Her voice was shaking.

"Anyway.~" I knew I shouldn't do it, but I just gotta... "I love you, lil' sis."

"Huh?" Ema turned around to face me, but before I could say anything, I held her face in my hands and kissed her.

Or so it seemed.

The whole room froze and gasped and I felt each brother stare at us wide-eyed. I looked at my sister, and man, was she red. But then her face was filled with confusion. I smirked. I pulled away and in between our lips was my thumb. An old trick I learned on stage. It may seem that we kissed, but our lips never touched. I was kissing the joint, instead.

"Joking.~" I teased.

I heard Juli let out an exasperated sigh. "You are such a handful."

I looked at the Asahinas and smirked at their blushing faces. My trick may have been revealed, but it was amusing to see their reaction while the illusion lasted. I bursted out laughing. "You guys should see your faces!" A few of them shrunk back within themselves.

"Chuu!" My sister was clearly embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I really do love you, but not in that way, of course."

She let our a heavy sigh. "I can't believe you did that..."

I hugged her side sweetly and giggled.

'Staying here is going to be fun.~'

* * *

><p>After my little act, everyone soon dispersed. Hikaru headed back to his home, and it became late.<p>

Juli scolded me on my actions when he and Chii went into my room. The three of us talked for a few hours, catching up on our lives.

-Yawn.~-

"It's already late. I should head to bed." Ema stood up and Juli was on her shoulder.

"Of course, lil' sis." I pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight Chii."

She returned the hug. "Good night, Chuu."

I smiled and kissed Juli's cheek. "Night Juli."

He jumped to me and rubbed his furry cheek against mine. "Night Chuu-chan." As I waved, they left.

It was a bit after midnight, and I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a shower, and then call Kris after.

* * *

><p>I headed down to the living room with my phone and a towel over my hair.<p>

-Shuffle shuffle. Clink clink.-

'Huh? Who's there?' I walked to the kitchen and saw the refrigerator door open. When a head stuck out, I saw a boy with brown hair. 'Is this..?'

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

My mouth twitched in irritation. 'Well then...' "Hello, you must be Fuuto-kun." I held out my hand for him to shake. He closed the fridge's door.

"Ah, you must be the clown that skipped out on the wedding." He scoffed

'Ehh? EHHHH?!' I stared at him, taken back by his rudeness.

He shook his head. "I can't believe nee-chan's sister is so selfish." He started to walk towards me. Unable to move, I was stunned with disbelief. "Just leave already, circus idiot." He walked past and I could feel myself boil with anger.

'Th-That bastard!'


	6. Chapter 5: Haunting Memories

'I can't believe a person like him is my brother!'

I told Kris what happened when I arrived. She laughed at my actions, giggling at the fact I 'kissed' my sister. But throughout the conversation, there was a hint of annoyance in my voice. When she asked, I told her about my encounter with one of the youngest sons.

"That little... Punch him for me, would you?" 'I would never do that, but...'

I sighed in frustration while stretching. Beyoncé's "Run the World" played loud enough while I exercised. When the song was done, I ventured to the balcony and let the chilly wind blow on my skin. The sun was barely peeking its head out of the horizon. I rubbed my eyes and massaged my temples. I just couldn't sleep well after last night's events. From the dinner to meeting the idol.

'It seemed like most of my new brothers had an interest in my little sister. At least they don't hate her...'

I changed into my jogging clothes and strapped my phone to the side of my arm. No one seemed awake as I left Sunshine Residence. I secured the earphones and started up my work-out track.

* * *

><p>Humming to a song, I jogged around the neighborhood, getting a feel for the place. I took note of some interesting shops and parlors that I would like to visit during my time here. At a particular shop, my feet slowed to a pause. It was a wedding store. I gazed at the beautiful dresses as my mind wandered. I thought back to the photo of Miwa and my father Ema sent me. 'She really looked beautiful, and they looked so happy... I'm glad they had a great time.' I sighed and shook my head. Looking forward again, I started to jog. The neighborhood started to come alive when I decided to turn back.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, I slowed to a stop and leaned against a wall. I breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off my forehead.<p>

"Erin-san?" I blinked and looked up, facing a confused Iori. "What are you doing here?"

"G-Good morning, Iori-kun," I managed to breathe out while panting. "I'm heading back to the apartments after my morning jog." I pulled out one of my earphones.

"Oh? You've gone pretty far."

I blinked at him. 'Ehh? I have?' I got off the wall. "What about you? What are you doing here so early?" Scanning him, I noted that he was wearing a school uniform. "School?"

He nodded. "I have a morning lecture I need to attend to."

"Ehh? Is that so?" 'A serious learner, huh?' I smiled at him. "Well, wouldn't want you to be late." I started jogged past him. "See you later.~"

"Wait, Erin-san!" I turned to him. "The Residence is that way." He pointed to his right. "I was just there for breakfast."

I froze and sweat-dropped. "Ehh? It is?" 'Ahh shit...' "Right, right! Sorry about that." I forced myself to smile and began to head in the direction he told me.

"You're... Not lost are you?" I noticeably flinched. 'Ah, so embarrassing!' I sharply turned to him.

"N-no! Of course not!" I laughed nervously. 'Great lie...' I felt his eyes peer into me. "A-Anyway, you better get going if you don't want to be late."

"But-"

I didn't want to hear more. Figuring out I was lost was embarrassing enough.

* * *

><p>Then, I heard a loud car honk.<p>

"Watch out!" The next few seconds became a blur; it happened so fast that I closed my eyes. Suddenly, my back felt warm.

"Are you okay?" His breath tickled my ear. I found myself in his grasp, one hand gripping my wrist and the other arm around my waist.

My eyes were wide and I tried to get out of his hold. However, he kept up his protective embrace and didn't say anything for a minute. The silence between us made the time seem way longer that it really was. Being like this made me feel extremely uncomfortable. "I-Iori-kun?"

His arm around my waist tightened. "Please don't go." His voice was just below a whisper, I almost couldn't catch it. My face burst red with embarrassment and I exclaimed a confused 'huh?!'. 'D-Don't go?!' His grip on me tightened more and I winced. His body started to shake. "I'm sorry... Don't leave me again." I felt hot tears on my shoulder and I squirmed.

"I-Iori-kun, you're hurting me," I whined out. His iron grip became too much and I heard him gasp as he released me. I looked at him and saw tears streaming down his eyes with a shocked expression. I rubbed my wrist. He noticed the harm he has done and looked away.

"I'm sorry..."

"I-It's okay, Iori-kun! You saved me, after all." His hand curled into a fist. I couldn't help but feel sorry. 'Did something happen?'

Then, he turned to me. "Erin-san, I-"

-Ding. Ding. Ding!-

My head whipped to the sound. 'The bell? Oh no, Iori will be late!' I was about to face him when he rushed past me. My face softened as I watched him leave. 'Iori-kun...'

* * *

><p>When I arrived back at Sunshine Residence, I saw Ema and Yusuke leaving.<p>

"Ah, Chuu! Where were you?" I looked at them.

"Oh, you know, my normal jog." I put up a smile.

"Is something the matter?" She cocked her head to the side. I simply shook my head.

"No no. It's nothing." I lied. "Anyway, you guys head to school, alright?" I pat my sister on the shoulder as I walked away. Without thinking, I added, "And you better protect her, okay Yusuke-kun?"

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p>I headed towards the fifth floor. When I approached the kitchen, I saw Ukyo cleaning up the dishes. 'I guess I missed breakfast.'<p>

"Ah, Erin-chan. I'm sorry, I assumed that everyone else has left." He noticed my attire. "Were you out?"

I walked to the fridge to find something to eat. "Yeah, I woke up early to jog. I'm sorry I was late. I was hopping that I would make it in time for breakfast." I could still smell the aroma of a nice meal missed. 'Ahh, I really wished I didn't miss breakfast.'

"Do you want me to make you something?" I heard him ask behind me. I contemplated, and seeing that there isn't much to eat without it being cooked, I took the offer.

"If it's not too much to ask." I sheepishly looked at him. He gave me a kind smile.

"Of course not. I have the time." He took my place in front on the fridge and got some food out. I gave the lawyer his space and watched him after taking a bottled water and drinking from it.

"I'm sorry that I'm unable to help. I'm just no good with cooking, unlike my sister." I felt bad that I was just watching him prepare my meal.

"It's no problem. I have done the cooking in this house long before your sister came, so it's nothing new."

"Is that so?" I leaned against the pillar.

"Yeah, so really. I don't mind making you breakfast." Glancing at him, I remembered when young Ema made us meals. Cooking for one was hard enough, but cooking for two was almost impossible! Especially for a girl like her, but she did it, and her meals turned out so delicious! That was how amazing my sister was, while I simply cleaned, especially when most of the mess was my fault.

"By the way, what did you eat back in America?"

"Ahh, nothing too fancy." I shrugged. "We either ate in the cafeteria or out at a fast food restaurant." I drank from my water bottle.

"Cafeteria?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah." I looked up at the ceiling. "We live in dorms since some of us would stay the night practicing. And since we're so busy with lessons and preparing, we have our food ready for us by the cooking staff." I paused. "Hehe, but your and Chii's cooking is better than the chef's." A nice aroma wafted into my nose and I let out a sigh of happiness. "Ahh~ Smells so good." I slid beside Ukyo. "So what are you making?" I failed to notice that my sudden movement made him flinch.

"C-Curry." I watched him stir the delicious food. "Umm, why don't you prepare a plate of rice? I'm almost done here."

I flashed him a smile. "Will do!" I took a clean plate and placed down warm rice and put it beside him. I scanned the counter for utensils but... "Where do you keep the spoons and forks?"

"Ah, in the drawer at the right of the sink."

"Ehh? Ukyo, you're still here?" The idol popped his head in. Our eyes met. "Oh, you haven't left yet?"

Ukyo didn't seem to notice the second question directed at me. "I'm just making breakfast. Do you want?" He poured the curry on one half of the plate.

Fuuto smirked. "Sure. Your cooking is one of the best, besides nee-san's." I heard his mocking tone as he said the last part. 'He seriously makes my blood boil!' Still, I prepared rice for him and set down the plates and utensils.

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and ready for work, okay? You two enjoy your meal." To my dismay, the lawyer took off his apron, folded it, and put it away.

* * *

><p>The air was tense as the two of us ate in silence. 'I should have eaten in my room, but that would've been rude. Not like he's any different though...' I glanced up and found him staring at me. I flinched in shock and I felt even more uncomfortable.<p>

"I don't see why nee-san is so fond of you." My fingers twitched. "Especially when you left her to become a circus freak." '...Really?!' I didn't want to berate him while having breakfast though, so I took a deep breath and continued eating. "What, nothing to say? Tch, you're no fun..." I gripped my fork.

"Please, let's not have this discussion at the table." I said in a stern and steady voice. 'I've about had it with him!'

"What? Ditching the conversation like how you ditched your sister? You really are selfish, circus freak."

"Shut up..."

* * *

><p><em>"What's up with your face, freak?"<em>

_"You're abandoning your sister? I counted on you to watch over her while I'm gone, and now you're leaving her alone?!"_

* * *

><p>"Shut your damn mouth!" In my outburst, I didn't realize that the pop star walked over to me. He slammed his hand on the table. I didn't look at him; I hate to admit it, but it felt like he was right.<p>

I felt his fingers under my chin and he forced me to look at him. "Those are bold words coming from someone like you."

"I told you to shut up, now let me eat in peace." I tried to move my head but he prevented me.

"Then make me." He had a cheeky grin as he leaned forward, parting his lips ever so slightly. I widened my eyes and before I knew it...

-SLAP!-

Fuuto took a step back in shock. He raised his hand to his red cheek. Without another word, I rushed to get rid of my plate and remaining food, and then ran to my room.

* * *

><p>"That bastard!" I got out to the balcony and punched the concrete wall beside me, ignoring the pain that came with it. 'I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!'<p>

_"Ditching the conversation like how you ditched your sister?"_

His words stuck, and they hurt. And that sickened me.

_"You haven't even made it big, so what's the use? Your sister needs you."_

But what's worse were father's words...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this tension between the pop star and Erin. Plus this little moment with Iori.**

**I would like to mention that her stretching work out is a reference to gymnasts' warm-up routine. You can find it on YouTube.**


	7. Chapter 6: Yo-Yo & Sweets

-Knock Knock Knock Knock-

"Huh?" My eyes cracked open as bright orange rays came in through the window. I groaned and sat up, my ear-buds falling off. 'I seemed to have fallen asleep.'

-Knock Knock Knock-

"Chuu? Are you there? Chuu!~" I heard Juli's squeaking from the other side and opened the door for him. "What happened, are you okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my eye. "Yeah, just tired was all."

"Oh? Did you not sleep well, imotou-chan?" My brown eyes went up to the monk as he stood at my door. "If so, you should have slept with me. I wouldn't have minded." He added a wink, and Juli hissed at him as he entered my room.

"Kaname-san, good afternoon." I sat back on my bed while he leaned against a wall. "You don't have work?"

"No, there's not much happening at the temple, so I decided to stay home. Why? Do you really want to get rid of me?" He looked heartbroken. I knew it was a joke but I felt bad that he suggested such a thing.

"No, no. I was just wondering."

"But I want to get rid of you!" I heard Juli squeaked and I held him in my hands to keep him still.

"Juli, stop it."

Kaname chuckled. "Heh, the knight in shining armor doesn't seem to agree."

I sighed and ran my fingers through his fur. "Sorry about him."

"No, it's okay," he said as I silently scolded the squirrel. "Ah, interesting stuff you have here." I followed his gaze to my corner of acrobatic tools. He walked over to the trampoline and Diabolo.

"Ahh, yes. I brought them to practice a bit. You know, stay in shape and all." I followed his hand as he picked up the Diabolo. "And also, since I figured you all would be busy with work and school."

"Would you care to show me a few tricks?"

I felt my heart flutter with excitement as I eagerly took the objects into my hand. "Sure thing."

Juli jumped on the desk and I stood, unwrapping the Diabolo from the string and putting it down. I took a deep breath and curtsied. "Please enjoy my performance." Kaname chuckled as he sat on my bed.

Then I began. I started out with simple tricks, making the Diabolo spin and bounce off my string. I spun quickly while doing so, making it in time to let the yo-yo glide back on the string. Then I moved on to more advanced moves. It made my happy to hear Kaname's cheers and his gasps of surprise; it made me proud of my talents.

"Wow! You're really good, imotou-chan." Kaname leaned back and smiled, earning a giggle from me.

Annoyed, Juli jumped down and ran to the monk. "Why you...!"

I suddenly stepped to the side. "Kiiiii!" Unable to notice where Juli went, I accidentally stepped on his tail.

"J-Juli!" In a quick retreat, I stepped off his tail. However, doing so made me loose my balance, causing me to launch the Diabolo in the air.

"Gah!" I yelped as I fell forward.

-Thud!-

"Ow ow ow..." Using my elbows, i propped myself up.

"A-Are you okay, imotou-chan?" The warmth beneath me moved.

I gasped and looked at the smiling monk below me. My cheeks flamed up with embarrassment when I realized the situation I was in.

"K-Kaname-san! I'm so sorry!"

I began to lift myself up.

"Ugh..." I heard a groan and looked at the ground to see Juli unconscious with my Diabolo beside him.

"Juli!" I gasped out and was about to rush to the squirrel's aid when I was stopped.

Kaname's arm snaked around my back and pulled me back down. With a blush on my cheeks, I stared at Kaname's hazel eyes with my brown ones.

"Kana-" He pressed a finger to my lips as he smiled.

"He'll be fine, imotou-chan. Let me dwell in this heaven a bit longer." His free hand reached behind my head and I felt my hair being tugged gently as he ran his fingers through them. "Your father must be proud of you." At the mention of him, I turned my head to gaze to the balcony.

"I guess..." 'You'd be surprised.'

"Imotou-chan?" I responded with a 'hmm,' my eyes still staring out. "Is something the matter?" I felt his hand on my cheek, and in surprise, I faced him.

"I-It's nothing." There was worry in his hazel eyes. I looked down and then felt Kaname shift. His arm left my waist as he used it to prop himself up, but his hand stayed on my cheek.

"You know, you can tell your big brother anything." In a circle motion, he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "And I will tell you the wise words Buddha has to offer." The bed creaked with the sudden shift as the monk leaned forward. Before I could reply, I felt his warm lips on my forehead.

A fresh blush was on my cheeks and my eyes widened. My brown orbs shot up to his hazel ones. My lips were parted, wanting to say something but the words were stuck in my throat. He was smiling at me, hand still on my cheek.

The floorboard creaked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Why you...!" Juli, out of his own daze, screeched out and lunged at the man. "You perverted wolf! I will scratch your face so hard even a dog won't stand to see you!"

Kaname removed his hand so he can defend against the small animal. "Juli..." Standing on the foot of the bed, I reached out to pull my protector off when the floorboard creaked again. I whipped my head toward the source to see the familiar long orange hair. "Hikaru-san?" 'What was he doi-' Then I began to process what kind of situation I was in. 'Shit! Did he see what happened?! Just how long was he standing there?!' In panic, I immediately distanced myself from Kaname, who was still being tortured.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be caught in my brother's charms." He pouted and started walking towards us.

"I-It isn't what you think, I swear!" I waved my hands in front of me. "I tripped and...! From my Diabolo trick...! Juli then...!" My explanation was scattered, and I wanted to smack myself for being unable to lay out the situation. In defeat, I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for, Erin-chan?" Hikaru walked to my bed and plucked the squirrel off Kaname. "And you. Don't run around while an act is being done." He placed Juli atop my head and smiled. "Okay?"

I blinked at his words. "What...?"

"Next time, try giving a show in a more open area. I'm sure everybody else would enjoy seeing it." He bent down and picked up the yo-yo and sticks. "I know I did." He handed them to me with a smile.

"W-Wait... Y-You were watching?"

Kaname let out a sigh as he rubbed his face, feeling sting of the rodent's wrath.

"For most of it, yes." He winked. 'So... He was just teasing us? And I was worried that he just saw the end.'

A relieved sigh left my lips, as if I had weight lifted off my shoulders. 'But wait, why didn't he stop his brother sooner?' I warily looked at him, seeing a satisfied smile. I felt like he was planning something...

"Hikaru, you interrupted my time with imotou-chan." Kaname was about to grab me again when painted nails grabbed his ear. "Ow!"

"Yes yes, that's enough for today, don't you think?" Hikaru still had a smile on his face as he dragged his older brother to the door. He yelped in pain, stumbling a bit.

"Imotou-chan!" Kaname called out at the door's entrance. "Next time, come to my room. I'll show you a performance you have never seen before." He winked, a flirtatious look on his features.

Juli hissed menacingly, which made him retract a bit. I nervously waved him goodbye. Once gone, I slumped to the ground and let out a heavy sigh.

'That was so close...' I touched my forehead, where Kaname kissed and a blush crept on my face.

"I told you to not stay alone with those hungry wolves!" I ignored his words, unable to listen after all that happened.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru-chan, you spoiled my moment with my dear imotou-chan," Kaname whined.<p>

"Now now, who knows what you could have done without my intervention." Hikaru still had a smile as they walked to the elevator.

"So? What are you doing here anyway? There's no family event, not that I know of." The older brother scratched the back of his head.

"Ahh, just dropping by.~"

"Dropping by? Don't you have a deadline to meet?" The monk raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe.~ Actually, I wanted to ask Erin-chan some questions, but that can be saved for another time." The two entered the lift.

"Is that all?" Kaname asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh? Are you implying something?" Hikaru said with a small smirk, earning a sigh from the brother.

"You know what I mean."

"I just want to make sure none of you are making our sister uncomfortable during her stay here." A pause. "So? What about you? I don't believe you were trying to make our sister one of your... 'Followers.'"

"Hmm... And what if I was?" he joked. However, Hikaru wasn't in the mood.

"**Kaname**." With a stern male voice, he glared at his older brother.

The blond raised his hands in surrender. "Joking, joking!" The green-eyed man let out a sigh. "Hey, you're not innocent either. When I kissed her, you wanted to pull her off, didn't you?"

-Ding!-

"Huh? Kana-nii? Wait, Hika-nii? What are you doing here?" Shocked, the redhead stared at his two brothers questioningly as they entered the lobby.

"Ah, good afternoon Kaname-san, Hikaru-san."

"Didn't I tell you to call me onii-chan, imotou-chan?" There was a playful smile on his lips.

"Oi! Kana-nii!" The annoyed Yusuke cried out.

Smiling, Hikaru let out a wave. "Well, I was just passing by. I'll see you all again, soon." He left the apartment complex, hearing his siblings' goodbyes. "Ahh.~ Looks like even Erin-chan got caught up in our little conflict." He entered his car. "It's a shame she's only here for a limited time, though." He smiled. "Well, let's see who will get to her first, then."

* * *

><p>I sighed. After all that happened, I found myself at the Residence's backyard, carrying a trampoline along. I placed it under the grand tree, mesmerized by it's tall beauty for a second before I stepped on the trampoline. I asked Juli to be alone before I went outside. I wanted to be with my thoughts as I bounced like a spring.<p>

The events that happened today replayed in my head; Iori's protective hold, Fuuto's close encounter, and Kaname's kiss.

I subconsciously did a small flip.

'Iori-kun...' His words ran through my head again.

_"Don't go... Don't leave me again."_

'Something horrible must have happened to him, but what?' I really wanted to ask, he wasn't acting like his normal, calm and princely self. He was almost... Demanding to not leave him. 'Still, I need to thank him properly when he gets home for saving my life. I would've been road kill if he wasn't there.'

I looked at my left wrist, remembering the iron grip he had. Then I raised my right hand. The hand I slapped the idol with. It must have stung, but his words just made me so angry. I bit my lower lip as I considered apologizing to him. 'But that asshole didn't know when to quit it!' My hand became a fist and I squeezed. In a few seconds, I relaxed my hand and looked at it in sorrow. The slap might have been too much. 'He's a bastard, but he's still young... Shit, what kind of older sister am I if I hit my younger brother.' I sighed heavily.

Then I remembered Kaname's excited cheer, claps, and gasps when I performed the Diabolo in front of him. He reminded me of the huge audiences that came to see us perform on Star Dream. I thought of my colleagues that cheered me on and pat my back, proud of my hard work.

The corner of my lips pulled up and I placed my hands against my chest. I let out a content sigh and touched my forehead. 'Though that kiss... Was unexpected. Probably just a way to seduce me.' I remember Juli calling him a perverted wolf, so that was probably how he was, flirting with women.

"Chuu?" I looked up at the voice that spoke my nickname and smiled.

"Hi Chii! How was school?" I jumped off and jogged to her.

"It was okay, but what were you doing?" She had a look of worry on her face.

"Ahh, you know. Enjoying the air, cleaning my mind under the cherry blossom tree." I grinned, but she still looked concerned.

"Did something happen?" 'Can she really tell?'

"Oh nothing your big sister can't handle." I ruffled her hair and then saw Juli jump on her shoulder.

I blinked. "Ju-... Did you?" I looked at him quizzically, fearing what he told her.

"He did. Kaname-san didn't hurt you though, did he?" Ema took a step forward and looked straight at my eyes.

"N-no! Really, it was an accident. Please, don't worry about it." I shot a glare to the squirrel, who just 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

"If you say so." She moved away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you want to go to a nearby bakery? The fruit tart there is very good." If I was Juli, my ears would have perked up at the mention of the delicious treat. My eyes twinkled and Ema smirked and laughed, knowing full well my answer. "Hehe, c'mon! We'll get changed and then head out, okay?" I excitedly nodded my head and followed my sister back into the apartment.<p>

When we entered our own rooms, we changed out of our attire. I got out of my jogging clothes and donned on a yellow and white T-Shirt that had a golden star in the middle, and blue jeans. I tied a thin sweater around my waist and checked myself in the mirror. I retired my hair into a ponytail and fixed my bangs, smiling in content. I grabbed my brown shoulder bag and headed out. I met my sister and Juli at the lobby. With her hair kept in a side pony-tail, she wore a pink and white striped shirt and gray skirt. She had a white shoulder bag.

We began to walk, talking on the way. I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the two incidents, however, no matter how much I wanted to confide in her. What if she thought highly of the prince and idol? Without thinking, I sighed.

"Is something the matter?" I visibly flinched, realizing my mistake.

"What? No, nothing's wrong." My words dripped of lies.

"Chuu, you know that you can tell me anything," Chii said sternly, her motherly side kicking in. She stopped walking and turned to me.

"No, really. It's nothing!" I waved my hands, trying to signal that everything was okay. Trying to change the subject, I passed by her. "Now come on, I want to try this fruit tart!"

Yet, before I could press on, Chii called out to me. "We're already here, Chuu." When I turned my head to her, she pointed to the shop she stopped in front of. I sweat-dropped.

"Oh..."

The sweet smell of fruit and bread filled our noses when we stepped into the bakery. I skipped over to the showcase, looking at every cake and baked goods they had to offer. My eyes gleamed when they spotted a certain dessert.

"Hehehe." My head snapped up when my sister giggled. I admit that I acted like a little kid about to buy cotton candy fit the first time. Nervously, I rubbed the back of my head and grinned sheepishly.

"Ehem!" One of the women behind the counter cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but no pets allowed." She eyed the gray pet that rested upon Ema's shoulder.

"Oh, forgive us. Can I just keep him in my bag?" Ema takes the fussing squirrel in her hands.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not doing anything!"

"Juli," I said, looking at him solemnly, "rules are rules."

"Just make sure you keep him in there. Don't let him out."

Ema opened her bag and Juli reluctantly hopped in. "Of course, ma'am."

Smiling at the lady reassuringly, I continued looking. Spotting another cake, I pointed at it. "Do you still love strawberry cheesecake?" Ema followed my finger to the strawberry topped cake. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and I smiled.

I stood up and got out my wallet. Chii narrowed her eyes at me. "Chuu..."

"Ah don't worry about it. I can't let my younger sister pay for me. It's not like I'm broke or anything."

Her mouth turned into a frown. "Are you sure?"

"You really worry too much Chii." I asked the worker for the two cakes. When I handed the yen to the clerk, a thought popped up in my head. "Do you want to eat here, Chii?" She glanced up at me and nodded, walking over to a small table by the window. I brought the sweets over and sat down on the other side.

We ate in silence for a moment, thinking of a topic to talk about.

"Oh, by the way, did you meet Fuuto-kun yet?"

'Uh-oh.' "I did, last night." I continued eating and tried to enjoy the sweet fruit flavor.

"Really? What did he say?"

I swallowed my food. "Ummm... Nothing much," I lied.

"That little brat was rude to Chii when we first met!"

"Juli!" We were surprised at the sudden outburst, and as my sister tried to calm our pet down, I nervously glanced around. When my eyes met a certain narrowed set of eyes, a chill went down my spine. I bowed my head down apologetically and turned away, not wanting to cause a ruckus. Everything seemed to calm down so we relaxed in our chairs.

'He was rude to her, huh?' "So... Fuuto-kun is a cocky idol, isn't he?" Ema looked up at me. "Yeah, he said some stuff. But it seems that he's taken a liking to calling me 'circus idiot.'"

I heard Ema let out a small sigh. "Sorry... He may be like that, but he has his kind side. He's still just a kid after all." Hearing those words sent a pang of regret to my heart. 'A kid...'

"Yeah, you're right..." I had a sorrowful tone in my voice and my sister looked at me in concern. I forced a small smile and waved her off. "Anyway, let's get going." I stood up and swept up my crumbs. Ema did the same. After I dumped the trash, my eyes looked back to the sweets. 'I still need to properly thank Iori-kun, and apologize to Fuuto-kun.' I walked over to the displays.

"Chuu? Do you still want something?"

"Ah, no." I looked hard at the scrumptious desserts, trying to decide which would be best to give them.

"Then what is it?" I felt Chii's presence beside me.

"Do you know what sweets Iori-kun and Fuuto-kun like?" It wasn't a surprise to me that she was stunned by my question. I could feel her eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"Um, I don't know their preferences-"

"So you think that strawberry shortcake would be fine? Or chocolate cream cake? Maybe I should get both, but then I would have to choose who gets which."

"Chuu, why are you getting them cakes?"

"I think... I'll just get both." Ignoring my sister's question, I asked for the two desserts, wrapped separately, and paid for them. "Thank you. Sorry for the trouble earlier." I gave a small smile and waved at the clerk.

"Chuu!" I began to walk out of the store. "Onee-chan! Wait up!" Ema ran in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "What is with you? Buying them sweets all of a sudden... You aren't..."

Juli jumped out of my sister's purse and on my head. "Don't tell me you have fallen for those wolves?!"

"N-no! That's not it." I didn't want them to think of me like that, but I guess it almost seems that way, doesn't it?

I grabbed my sister's wrist and dragged her in the direction of Sunshine Residence. Truthfully, I could feel the cold state that lady was giving us as we made a commotion in front of the bakery.

"H-hey! Let go, and tell me what's wrong!" After a few more steps away from the shop, I loosened my grip and let her arm fall.

"They're thank you and apology cakes..." I saw my sister have a confused look on her face.

"Wha- Thank you and apology? For what?" She was walking right beside me now, and I sighed.

"When I went jogging this morning, I met Iori-kun. We talked a bit, and when I went to leave, I didn't notice a car on the road." I heard Ema gasp. "He saved me though, from getting into an accident." I didn't add more to the story. If she knew, my little sister would worry about it, too.

"Chuu-chan, wait, are you really okay?" Squeaked Juli as he looked down at me.

I glanced up and smiled. "Yeah. It was my fault anyway. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, and I won't use this an excuse." I ran a free hand over the left side of my face. "Heh, you think I would've learned by now after visiting New York a few times." I laughed at my foolishness.

"So you're giving Iori-san a cake as thanks for saving you," she concluded. I nodded.

"Then... That leaves an apology cake for... Fuuto-kun?" I could tell that she noticed my head bowed and my shoulders slumped.

"Yeah..." I bit my lower lip, thinking of what to say. "I... I hurt him. I really didn't mean to, but in the heat of the moment I... He's just a kid, and my younger brother." I took a deep breath. "And that's why I am going to give him an apology cake."

"Oh, I see."

"You shouldn't even have though about it, Chuu-chan! That evil wolf hurt you and called you names, I bet. I say he doesn't deserve that dessert, the cheeky wolf."

"Hey, what kind of older sister do you take me for?" I tried to brighten up the mood with a witty sentence and a soft giggle.

"Fuuto-kun teases us all, Chuu. But I know deep inside, he's kind." She placed her hand on my shoulder, the warmth spreading out. Ema really has a calm way of settling things, and a gentle touch to reassure that everything will be okay. That's what I adore about her.

I grinned and pulled her into a big embrace. "I love you, Chii~" I rubbed my cheek affectionately against her's, making her blush.

"Ch-Chuu!~"

"Teehee!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shoot, I'm really close on the deadline for this one, huh? It's almost midnight... Well, after re-reading what I had, I decided to make adjustments.**

**Also, I feel like I'm loosing my OC, Erin, ****due to watching a lot of anime. D: Don't worry though, I'll get her back! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the sixth chapter, so please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Thank You

**A/N: I should have changed this earlier, like way earlier, but I didn't think it would matter. As I thought of how this story will progress, I believe that that a change is in order.**

**Earlier chapters, I had Erin stay on the third floor.**

**NOT ANYMORE! She's staying on the fourth floor with the older brothers. Since Ema is staying what used to be Natsume's room, it has come to my attention that Erin should stay in Hikaru's old room.**

**Hope you guys don't mind the change. ^^ Anyway, enjoy this new chapter, and please review!**

* * *

><p>When we arrived back to the apartments, Ema wished me good luck, and then went to her room to start her homework.<p>

I looked down at the baked goods and took a deep breath. 'I can do this.'

Ema informed me that there is a chance that Fuuto might not be in, due to his tight schedule as an idol. I headed to my room to put his cake away, planning to put it in the refrigerator after I gave the cake to Iori. However, I stopped when I saw a white box on the ground in front of my door. Blinking, I looked around the hall, though I saw no one. Curiously, I picked up the object, looking through the plastic cover to see small white flowers tied together with a silver ribbon.

'Huh? Flowers?' With and eyebrow arched up, I turned the object to see if there was a note of some kind. It piqued my curiosity to see no sender's name. 'Who would send me this?' I didn't know what it was called, but I felt like I have seen such a plant somewhere before. A small white bud that opened down... I stared at the plant, loosing myself in thought, trying to figure out the culprit. Sadly, no names came to mind.

"Huh..." I fished out my key from my bag and entered my room. I placed the white flowers beside Fuuto's cake on my desk.

Before leaving to go to Iori's room, I took one last look at my desk. 'Still, it's weird to send me flowers...'

Taking out sheets of paper, I used the map my sister handed to me which labeled the siblings' rooms and what floor they were on. Iori's room was on the floor below mine, so I skipped to the elevator.

* * *

><p>'So... Who would give me flowers? One of the brothers? Is it a welcome gift?' I thought relentlessly, overly curious on who the sender might be. 'Maybe it's a secret admirer?!' I sweat-dropped at my joke. 'Yeah, as if... Anyway, wouldn't it be roses or something of the sort if it was?' Once the elevator doors opened, I left and walked towards Iori's room.<p>

As I stood in front of his door, I pushed the thought of the flowers deep into a small box and saved it for another time. I looked down at the boxed dessert in my hands. 'I do hope he likes this flavor.'

-Ding Dong!-

"Iori-kun, it's me, Erin." I heard shuffling from the other side and waited patiently.

Iori opened the door and he had a solemn look. "Erin, I- What is that?" He blinked at the box, and he had a neutral look. I rubbed the back of my head. The cake was right below my face, so it was hard to miss.

With a small smile, I said, "I hope that you can accept this cake." I held out the small pink box. His eyes darted side to side as he thought of what words to say. "It's to say thank you, for saving me earlier."

Then, I saw his eyes darken with gloom. "But... I hurt you, too." He looked away and silently squeezed his hand into a fist.

I shook my head and reached out, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. "No, you protected me. And I am grateful for that." When he looked up, I could have sworn he had a faint blush on his cheeks. He stared into my eyes, his hazel orbs searching for the truth. But also... It felt like he was searching for something else as I felt him peer into my soul. Then, his expression changed; his features softened.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Erin-san." He stepped back and widened his door, allowing me to enter. Slightly bowing, I entered his room. It was simple and clean. The only thing that was messy was his desk, and it wasn't so bad. There were books and papers about. 'I guess I interrupted his studying.' Against the pale blue wall was a small bookshelf. There were novels as well as study material filling the shelves. There was a certain feeling of calmness radiating off the room.

* * *

><p>Iori placed his hand on my back and guided me to his bed. "Please," he offered. I sat down, placing the cake beside me.<p>

"I'm sorry. You were busy studying, weren't you?" He pulled his chair over and sat on it.

"Don't worry about it. I can study later. I don't mind you being here." I watched as he brushed loose strands of hair behind his ear. 'He looks like... A prince.' He found me stating at him, but I just smiled. Taking the box, I handed to him.

"One thank you cake. Hehe, I hope you like it." I scratched my cheek, stopping when I felt the bandage.

Iori opened it, and the smell of strawberry spread out. "You really shouldn't have."

I waved him off. "Please, say no more." The corner of my eye caught something by his bed. When I looked, I saw a bright blue vase of flowers.

"Did someone give you those?" I leaned toward to get a better look. The flowers were soft pastel colors, ranging from roses to tulips to daisies. 'Maybe admirers from school gave them? I wouldn't be surprised.'

"No, I got them from the garden out back." I blinked, remembering similar flowers lining the apartment and around the big tree; there were colorful flower beds with different species of flora. "It's my job in this house to take care of the plants," he informed me.

I nodded in understanding. And then a possibility entered my head. "Wait, then do you know who left those flowers in front of my door?"

He paused, letting the plastic fork, which was taped on the inside cover, hover over the dessert. "They're from me. Do you not like them?" His forehead creased with worry.

"Oh, no, no!" I waved my hands in front of me. "I was just wondering is all. But I must ask, why?" 'Why such a strange flower?'

His hazel eyes looked at my brown one, and he asked, "Do you know the name of the flower I gave you?" His voice was relatively calm and soothing.

Shaking my head, I replied, "No. I know that I have seen it before, but I don't know the name."

A smile played on his lips. "It's called a heather. Scientifically Calluna Vulgaris." His eyes shone brightly.

"Wow," I gasped out, putting my hands together. "Such a nice name. And you wrapped it beautifully." The memory of the neat silver ribbon flashed in my mind.

He chuckled. "And do you know what it symbolizes?" When I shook my head, he continued. "In the language of flowers, it means protection."

"Protection?" I repeated back to him. 'That would make sense.'

"I want you to stay safe and be protected. I don't want you to get hurt." For some reason, when he said that, warmth blossomed in my heart and I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hehe." Without realizing, I let out a small laugh. Iori looked at me with a small frown. He probably thought I was mocking him. "It's reassuring to know that you want to keep me safe. However, you do know that getting hurt is inevitable in my profession, don't you?" His eyes softened with a hint of sadness. "Still, that was only part of the reason I laughed." I leaned back on his bed, placing my hands behind me.<p>

'Protection, huh?'

"It really is nice to hear that someone wants to protect me." 'It makes me feel safe.' "Especially when I'm usually the protector." He looked at me with curious eyes, which made me give a toothy grin. "When we were younger, my sister and I were picked on by bullies. They mocked us for having a strange pet, and they picked on me for... Being different." I paused, letting him take in the information. "So, since my little Ema isn't the type to intentionally hurt someone," I continued, "I would be the one to defend her. Not all confrontations resulted in a fight, but on the rare case that it did, I wouldn't let her get hurt. I defended my little sister from harm."

"It must have been painful." He had an unnecessary look of concern and sorrow.

"Getting punched and kicked is no walk in the park, but I didn't mind. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my sister got hurt." Thinking back to a memory, I smiled.

"She would take it upon herself to care for my injuries though. That's actually how I came to wear a band-aid on my cheek here everyday." Pointing to the adhesive, I smiled at the prince. "As I mentioned yesterday, the injury there is long gone. I got it from these boys that picked on Juli. It was the first fight that turned pretty bad. So when we got home, she patched me up, and kissed me on the cheek." I softly caressed my cheek as I felt nostalgia. "I felt her caring love, and I feel myself bubble up inside when I remind myself of it." As if to emphasize, I held my face in my hands and a light blush was on my cheeks.

When I looked to Iori, he had a tender, knowing smile. "That sure does sound like your sister."

"Hehe, doesn't it? We sometimes compare ourselves to a loving couple. Ema, the ever-loving wife, and me, the strong protective husband." I smacked my puffed out chest with my first.

We both laughed. "That is an interesting comparison." Iori had a serene glow around him as he laughed. 'Like a prince...' I smiled.

"Well, in the end, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that someone is protecting me." Of course my friends protected me from dangerous falls and mishaps back in the States, but this type of protection felt... More loving. "It makes me reassured to know that my sister is safe here, too."

"Of course. As a family, we look out for each other." Iori smiled kindly.

"You better," I teased, "I am leaving her in your care after all." My eye caught sight of the flowers again. "By the way, do you like flowers, Iori-kun?"

He turned his head to the side slightly, the piece of cake in his mouth. It took a second for him to swallow to reply. "I do. Why?"

I looked to the flower vase. "I'm just curious. You mentioned something about the language of flowers earlier..." I trailed off, hoping he would explain further.

He smiled and stood up. "I'm pretty entranced by flora." He walked over to his vase and smoothed his fingers over the petals. "I've studied on their languages, since they interest me so."

"Really? That's pretty cool." I imagined Iori being surrounded by flowers or different kinds and colors. My image of him was... Heavenly. Iori with a kind smile, eyes closed as he holds a white rose while his silver hair flowed in the wind...

I blinked. 'Wait, why am I imagining him like that?!' I looked down at my knees, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Here, for you," I heard him say. Looking up at him, I saw his heart-warming smile and then at the flower in his hand. It was white and called... "It's a carnation. Or Dianthus Caryophyllus."

With a smile, I took it and smiled. "And in the language of flowers it means...?"

He sat back down and we shared a kind smile. "Good luck, and innocence."

I twirled the stem and sniffed the aroma. "Good luck?" I questioned.

"In the endeavors to come." I stared at the beautiful flower, not realizing the prince staring at me.

Behind me, the sun was beginning to set in its orange yellow glow. The rays hit my back and seemed to give me a luminescence around my silhouetted form.

I turned back, noticed the room starting to get dark. 'It's getting late.' I stood. "I should get going. It's evening, and I'm sure you have a lot of work to do." For a second, Iori looked discouraged. It was replaced by a calm and tender smile. He got up, setting the cake on his chair. "I'm sorry to have used up your time."

He shook his head as we walked to the door. "No, I really enjoyed my time with you."

"Heh, if you really didn't mind. Please, enjoy the cake."

He opened the door for me. "Yes, I will. Thank you."

Stepping out, I twirled to face him. "No, Iori-kun. Thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled sweetly. After bowing, I left the flustered younger brother at his door.

* * *

><p>I felt lighthearted and relieved as I stepped into the elevator. 'Iori-kun is such a sweet and princely guy. I'm really glad that someone like that is my younger step-brother. I can rest easy.' I hummed to myself as I reached my room, sticking the flower behind my ear. I glided to my desk, but stopped when I saw the other box.<p>

My smile fell. I still had another cake to give to a certain bratty idol.

'Ah, shit.'


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner Talk

Before dinner, I was able to fit the second cake in the refrigerator, sticking on a paper that read "DO NOT TOUCH! If you do, I'll smack you with my Diabolo. (^_^)"

I hoped that Fuuto will be home tonight so I could get it over with, and so the cake doesn't spoil.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think he'll forgive me?"<em>

_"Who, Fuuto-kun?" I nodded solemnly, staring at the cakes as we walked toward Sunshine Residence. "He will, I'm sure." I sighed and different scenarios played in my brain. "But..."_

_I arched my eyebrow. "'But' what? But he might not?" My sister shook her head, looking up at the sky._

_"But he might... Punish you, so to say."_

_I froze. "P-P-Punish me?! What do you mean?!" I yelled, drawing unwanted attention toward us._

_"Ai, not so loud, Chuu!" She tried to calm me, but even more situations raced through my head. "I mean, like, watching movies with him and helping him analyze it."_

_I eyed her suspiciously. "Movies?"_

_"Yeah, Fuuto-kun is learning to become an actor, so he watches movies and studies the acting."_

_I sighed in relief. 'Ah, so that's it.'_

* * *

><p>'I wonder what kind of actor he wants to become. Doesn't seem to be much of the comedy type, or thriller.' I wondered to myself as we ate dinner. With us, it was only Ukyo, Kaname, Iori, Yusuke, and Wataru. The meal bustled with conversations about our day.<p>

"Yeah! The teacher gave me an A+ on the test, and told me I did a great job." Wataru smiled proudly, making a mess of his meal while he did so.

"Oi, Wataru," Ukyo said in a disapproving voice as he reached out to the youngest with a napkin. "Don't make such a mess while eating, please."

"Sorry Kyo-nii..."

"Well," Kaname chimed in, "I hope everyone else is getting good grades." He eyed a certain red-head. "Right?~"

"W-What are you looking at me for?!" Yusuke flinched and flushed with embarrassment.

"Because there have been multiple times you had to take supplementary courses." Kaname had a teasing smirk.

He scoffed, trying to act cool. "It's not my fault that the teacher sucks at his job."

The older brother chuckled. "Ehh? But imotou-chan seems to be doing exceptionally well. Aren't you?"

Ema looked uncertainly at the monk. "Y-Yeah..."

At this, the blond smirked. "Are you sure it's the teacher?" Putting his elbow on the table, he propped his head.

Yusuke snapped his head towards the monk. "Wha...!"

Then, my sister's gentle voice interrupted. "Um, Yusuke-kun, if you want, I can help you study." Ema looked at her classmate and brother, smiling.

"Chii! Don't help this wolf!" Juli hissed.

Said man had rosy red cheeks when he heard the offer. My lips pulled into a smile.

'So obvious.'

"N-No, it's okay."

I frowned for a second and nudged him with my elbow. He swerved his head at me and noticed my narrowed eyed accompanied by a 'You-better-accept-idiot' look. Looking down sheepishly, he added, "b-but if you want to, then... I guess you can help." He rubbed the back of his head.

Ema cheerily smiled and put her hands together. "It would be my pleasure."

After the matter got resolved, Kaname looked at Iori, who just continued to eat. The monk had a disheartened look for a second, before looking at me. "And what about you, imotou-chan?"

* * *

><p>However, my mind wandered, reminiscing about my school life. 'School life, huh?' The fork partially stuck out of my mouth as I thought. It was all about grades, studying, and so forth back then. Suddenly, a certain someone's face from my past flashed through my mind. I unconsciously made a frown.<p>

* * *

><p>"Imotou-chan?"<p>

"Eri-nee?"

"Chuu?"

Different voices snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh? What?" Juli was sitting in front of me, his head cocked to the side.

Ukyo looked at me with worry. In fact, everyone stared at me with concern, which made me feel somewhat uneasy. "Are you okay?"

I blinked. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just spacing out."

"That's rare..." Ema muttered.

"Were you dazzled by my good looks, imotou-chan?" Kaname winked at me and I sweat-dropped.

A calm and steady voice joined the conversation. "Don't flatter yourself, Kana-nii." Everyone turned to the prince, shocked by his sudden involvement. Kaname, after quickly recovering from the shock, raised his hands in surrender.

After a few moments of silence, Ukyo spoke again. "So, Erin-chan. How are you doing in school?"

'Oh, that's right.' "I don't attend class anymore." I picked up a broccoli and ate it.

**"Ehh?"**

"Is big sister already done with school?" Wataru asked, looking up at me.

Shaking my head and swallowing, I said, "Not really. My highest education is high school. I never went to college."

"But I thought you said you took lessons," Ukyo added, confusion on his face.

"Lessons?" I questioned. Thinking back, I remembered this morning's conversation. "Oh! I meant my ballet lessons." I let out a giggles and waved my hand, as if this was s silly topic. "Star Dream is too demanding, and paying for education is too much. Besides, I just want to perform, nothing else." I couldn't help but notice Ukyo slightly shaking his head in disappointment. There was an clear frown on his face.

"So... You really didn't bother with entrance exams?" Yusuke asked.

"Well... I mean, I still took them seriously. At the time, it wasn't a hundred percent clear that I would make it to the Stage. So my back up plan was to attend some college."

"Oh? And how did you do?" Ukyo looked at me, still looking upset, yet intrigued for an answer.

I shrugged. "Ehh, I got into Nihon University."

Yusuke hacked, almost choking on his drink. "S-Seriously?!"

Wataru, Ema, and Juli were the only ones without shocked stares.

"That's a really good school in Tokyo, isn't it?" Ukyo looked impressed.

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly. "If I didn't get into Star Dream, I planned on becoming a teacher."

* * *

><p>"Ehh?~ I didn't know my lil sister was so smart.~" A playful voice rang out from the entrance.<p>

Without thinking, I added, "Nah, I'm just good on tests."

"We're home," the bespectacled man said with a charming smile.

"Welcome home, you two," Ukyo said to them after clearing his throat from the initial shock.

"Welcome home, Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san." Ema smiled sweetly as she greeted them.

"And look who we picked up on the way.~" Tsubaki grabbed an unseen person.

"Picked up? I'm not some stray dog, you ingrate." The idol hissed at his older brother who scowled back.

"Who are you calling an ingrate, you cur?" Tsubaki bit back with venom.

"Wha-"

"That's enough you two," Ukyo sternly says, groaning at his younger brothers' behavior and language.

Azusa on the meantime pulled his twin away, holding him back. "Now now..." He tried to sooth him. Fuuto closed his eyes and clicked his tongue. When he opened his eyes, they stared at mine. I found his gaze unsettling, and without saying anything, I turned my attention back to my meal and continued eating. However, I felt his eyes bore into my back.

'Stop staring at me...!'

"Onee-chan, I'm hurt! You don't even welcome me home." I could imagine a smug grin on his lips. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and from stabbing a vegetable on my plate.

"Welcome home, Fuuto-kun." My sister knew how I felt, so she tried to change his attention. But he continued to stare at me.

The tension was broke when Tsubaki basically glomped my sister from behind.

"Hi onee-chan!~ How was school, my darling sister?~" Ema's cheeks turned pink at the suddenly closeness. Shocked, she was at a loss for words.

"T-Tsuba-nii!" Yusuke cried out, jumping to his feet to pull his brother off.

Ignoring the younger, Tsubaki proceeded to pick a baby carrot from her plate and ate it. "Mmm, yummy.~"

Blushing, Ema looked down at her food. Yusuke tugged on the older brother's sweater and Juli bit his sleeve.

"Did you three eat already?" Thankfully, Ukyo spoke up, probably noticing our uncomfortable state.

"Yeah." Fuuto walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Hearing the door open, I flinched. 'Please don't see the cake. Please don't say anything about it.' I kept on wishing but... "Did you go to a bakery, onee-chan?"

"Uh-"

"It's just some leftover from when we took a walk." I silently sighed in relief. My eyes spelled 'Thank you,' when I looked at my sister. She smiled 'You're welcome.'

"Ehh?~ We should go out together sometime, too.~ You're only here for a short time, little sis." Now it was my turn to get hugged by Tsubaki. "And I'll treat you to all kinds of sweets." His voice was low but playful as he whispered into my ear.

"Tsubaki-san..." 'I will not let him tease me so easily.' Yet, my body couldn't cooperate as my cheeks felt warm. Looking away, my eyes locked with Kaname's, who had a mischievous smile. This made a shiver crawl down my spine.

"Hey, I want cake with Eri-nee too!" The youngest piped up, pouting. "Cake! Caaake! Caaaake!" Wataru whined, almost spilling his drink.

"Calm down Wataru." Ukyo stood to clean up the small spills.

I giggled at the kid, forgetting about the voice actor that held me. That is, until he squeezed me. "Oof," I grunted. I turned to look at Tsubaki after he released me. He winked and he and Azusa left the dining room. Looking back at them, I also noticed that Fuuto has left.

* * *

><p>Soon, after things have quieted down, we cleared the table, cleaned the dishes, and left to go do work. Ema and I were the last to leave. Walking over to the fridge, I opened to check on the cake. I sighed in relief. 'Well, I better give it to him soon.' I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at my sister.<p>

"Good luck," she said with a serene smile.

"Heh." I pulled out the light green box. "Thanks."

After my sister informed me what room Fuuto was in, I headed over there. Thankfully, I didn't run into any of our brothers on the way. Eventually, I found myself in front of his door.

'You want cake? Here's your damn cake.' My eyes widened at the sudden thought and I viciously shook my head. 'No, stop! What am I thinking? He's just a kid. Just a kid...' I placed a hand over my forehead and took a deep breath. After calming myself down, I reached for the doorbell.

-Ding Dong!-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for those who were waiting for Fuuto's chapter, but it's definitely coming up next week!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for liking, reading, and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 9: Cake & Punishment

-Ding Dong!-

"Who the hell is it?"

I flinched. "It's me, Fuuto-kun. Erin." There was a pause.

"And what does an idiot like you want with an idol like me?" His tone was cold, but that was expected.

"I want to talk." I waited for a reply, but no sound came from the other side. "P-Please?" I said the word nervously. "I want to apologize."

I heard soft footsteps, and he opened his door. It seems that he got out of the shower minutes ago. He had his pajamas on, but a towel was on his wet hair. I stared at him with an unimpressed expression. He had an amused look on his face. 'Either way, he's enjoying this, isn't he...'

"So? What do you have to say?" He leaned on the frame.

"I just wanted to say..." I closed my eyes, and then looked at him straight in the face. "I'm sorry, Fuuto-kun. I'm really sorry for what I did earlier. I lost control of my temper, and acted without even thinking. So for that, I am truly sorry." I bowed my head to the younger man.

He snickered and I raised my head. The idol had a smug grin on his face. 'He really is enjoying this!' I refrained from frowning.

"You really should be sorry, circus idiot, hitting your younger brother like that. Be glad I didn't tell anyone about it. I mean, what would I do if I had a bruise on my cheek? I'm an idol for god sakes." The teen placed his hand on his hip. Even though he spoke in a condescending tone, he was right. His eyes dropped down to the box in my hand. "And what's that? Leftovers? You really are a stupid circus girl."

My mouth twitched at his harsh words. "No, I bought a cake for you. It's just... A way of showing that I'm sorry." I lifted the cake.

"Is that so?" He leaned forward. "It's going to take more than cake to convince me you're truly sorry, let alone forgive you." With a sly grin, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room. I stumbled forward, quickly finding my balance and then secured my hold on the dessert. After all this, I didn't want it to drop and ruin.

-Click.-

I whipped my head to the pop star as his back was toward me. 'What is he planning?'

"Fuuto-kun," I sighed out, closing my eyes and slightly shaking my head. "I don't know what y-." When I opened my eyes, I suddenly saw him closer, that mischievous grin plastered on his face.

He lifted my chin. "I'm going to have to punish onee-chan for being so naughty, don't you think?" he teased. 'Fuuto, you bastard, don't you dare...' I wasn't planning to slap him again, but I was ready to push him away. There was a pause as he waited for a reaction, but I just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Feed me." He finally said, letting go of my chin.

Staring at him, I was stunned at his words. "Huh?" My eyes followed him as he sat on his bed.

"Did you go deaf, you circus idiot? I want you to feed me that cake, so sit." He sat on one side of his bed, and I sat on the other. I was kind of glad that feeding him was all that he wanted.

I opened the box and the sweet chocolate aroma floated. "I hope you like chocolate." Removing the plastic fork, I cut off a piece and turned to Fuuto. "Here." A look of dissatisfaction flashed across his face. 'Well then...' "Say 'Ahh~'"

He opened his mouth. "Ahh-mm."

I turned to the cake to get another piece. "So? How is it?"

"...It's okay, for a piece of chocolate."

'Well, as long as he doesn't hate it.' I raised the fork up to his face.

"Come closer."

"Huh?" I stared at him. 'Did I hear him right?'

Fuuto frowned, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Idiot, I don't want to be leaning forward when you try to feed me." With strength I didn't know he had, he pulled me right beside him. My face heated up at the close proximity. Fuuto wore a sly and triumphant look. 'Dammit, don't push my buttons man!' He kept his arm around my waist, trapping me when he wrapped his other arm around me.

I glowered.

"What, don't like it?" He chuckled. "Well too bad. This is what you get for slapping me."

I bit my lower lip. "Fine fine..." I hovered the fork in front of his mouth. When he took a bite, his face went extremely close to mine, and I could smell his shampoo from his still damp hair. His eyes shined with glee, which made me ticked. 'Enjoy this while it lasts, you little prick...'

* * *

><p>Past the halfway point, Fuuto didn't open his mouth, and I cocked my head to the side. 'What is it now?'<p>

"You know... This cake is missing something..."

Bemused, I blinked. "What, like whip cream?"

"No, you idiot. Something sweeter... Oh, I know!" I flinched as he smiled at me wickedly. "What about a sweet kiss from my onee-chan?" His warm breath fluttered over my cheek and I smelled chocolate. "Better yet..." He lifted my chin. "How about you feed me with a kiss?" 'Why am I not surprised.' I put the fork down and grabbed his wrist, removing his hand from my chin.

"Fuuto, don't you dare." My eyes darkened. "Or I swear I will make your life a living hell." His eyes widened at my sudden hostility. "This is your one and only warning, got it?" My mouth was a thin line, and my eyes spelled that I was dead serious.

There was silence between us as he backed off and looked at me stunned.

Then his stare transformed into a smile, accompanied by a laugh. "Hahaha! Is that a threat, onee-chan? Because it's one hell of a poor one. A-Hahaha!"

I released his hand, turned my head away, and scoffed. 'Well, what else am I suppose to say? Nothing else went to mind...' I sighed, and I used this time to try to move away from the second youngest.

"And where do you think you're going?" I yelped as his grip around me tightened. "Don't think your pathetic attempt to scare me gives you an automatic free card. I'm not letting you go just yet, my little circus _freak_." He said playfully with a sly smirk. I instantly grimaced at his words and I felt a pang of sadness hit my heart. His mouth was open when my eyes wandered to him, and I gladly gave him more cake.

* * *

><p>My arms dropped tiredly when the dessert was finished. At the same time, Fuuto lost his hold around me. Without another word, I got up and threw away the box and fork. 'Am I done here?'<p>

"No, I'm not through with you yet," Fuuto said, as if he read my mind.

Groaning, I placed my hand on my hip. "Well? What do you want to do now then?"

The idol stood up, hanging his towel on a chair and closing the shades. "So impatient." I arched my eyebrow. "Turn off the lights, will you?" I saw him walk over to the television.

'Oh, so I guess we will watch a movie.'

After turning off the lights, I sat back on the bed, this time making sure I'm away from him. As Fuuto set up the movie, I took this time to gaze around his room. There were posters of him on the walls. 'He sure is full of himself though...'

Fuuto sat to my side, keeping a foot distance. The movie that began to play was a Japanese romance that I didn't know of. 'Really? A romance actor?' I wasn't a big fan of romance films; I would watch it, but if there's another option, I would go for the latter. Although I may not look like it, I had a small fascination with guns. So if there are guns involved, I'm in. Guns and fighting. I've enjoyed the Flames Bond films and Hawkman series. Heck, I even don't mind watching Michele Bae movies. I'm in it for the guns and boatload of amazing CGI. Because that's all his movies ever are. Let's not forget that adding comedy to the flick raises its standards in my book.

* * *

><p>After watching a few minutes, I gazed over at Fuuto, who had his eyes glued to the screen. He was so focused, but he looked like he wasn't watching for entertainment, but for... For research, one could say. 'Well, he does want to become an actor. He's really serious, isn't he.' I was shocked that such a pompous brat would spend his time learning something like this.<p>

It was actually comforting to see him concentrating. Smiling to myself, I turned back to the screen.

"Was it worth it?"

Startled, I looked at the idol. "Huh?"

"You got into such a great university, but you went to America."

'What is this all of a sudden?' After a few seconds, I gave him my answer. "Of course it was. My dream was to be part of Star Dream Stage. It has been since I was very young."

"Even if it meant you were to leave nee-chan?" His words, this time, wasn't filled with the same mock or force as before.

I looked down in guilt. 'Where is he going with this?' "It's not like I wanted to; I wanted to bring her with me. But... I couldn't. I was actually debating if I should turn down the offer and find a closer performance group." My face began to soften. "However, she encouraged me to follow my dream. She was okay with me leaving." My eyes watched the movie. 'I mean, she was fine with it, wasn't she? I know father wasn't...' I then reminded myself, 'It's been two years.' "I've left her alone for two years." 'I can never take that back; maybe I should have stayed.' I sighed.

"Wow, it sure is easy to get into your head." Fuuto had a bored expression.

"Huh?" 'Wait, did I just say something out loud?!' I rapidly blinked at him.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Your sister doesn't hate you, or anything. Do you think a lot has changed for her to be that type of person? Geez, have more faith in your family, idiot."

I blinked at his words, realizing how right he was. I then smiled. "Yeah, well, when there's a jerk like you in my family, all hope is lost!" I giggled and ruffled his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and felt nice to touch.

He grunted. "Onee-chan, you're making me angry..." He smacked my hand away.

I simply shrugged it off and giggled.

"Seriously. I thought you were here to apologize, but now you're insulting me." His brows pointed down and he wore an upset pout.

"Ah... Sorry about that..." 'Oops.' I tucked my head down. Glancing at the television, something came to mind. "By the way, can I ask you a favor?"

"What, first you threaten me, then insult me, and now you want me to do you a favor?" He scowled.

"I know, I know. But, please, just hear me out." I turned my head to him. "You know how you've called me circus idiot?"

"I'm not going to stop because you asked me to," he grumbled.

"Yeah, well... I'm okay with it, as long as you don't use the word freak."

He glanced at me. "And why is that?"

I scratched my cheek. "I'm just not fond of that word."

He put his chin on the palm of his hand and looked back at the movie, disinterested. "So? It's just a measly word."

I ran my fingers through my bangs. "Not to me... It hurts to hear that word directed at me."

The only sound that came after was from the movie, until...

"I'm sorry." Surprised, I whirled my head to face him. Fuuto looked at me with a worried look. "I didn't mean to hurt you, onee-chan." My eyes widened, and I leaned back as he leaned forward with his depressed expression. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I just gawked at his complete change of his attitude. "Huh?! I-uh...?!" His attitude gave me the creeps, sending shivers down my spine.

He then broke out in a smirk. "Kidding.~" Moving away, he laughed. "Haha, did you really think I was serious?" Fuuto looked at me with low eyes. "Guess that means my acting is pretty good, right onee-chan?"

Instead of answering directly, I let out a relieved sigh. "I thought you suddenly got possessed!" Smiling at him, I continued. "Though, that wouldn't be such a bad change, you know." I tapped a finger on my chin, grinning.

The idol glared and clicked his tongue. "You suck at apologizing."

I leaned back. "Well, you keep on teasing me, so I can't help but tease back." A pause. "But... I really am sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted the way I did; that's not what a big sister would have done."

"You're right. Good thing I didn't call the police for abuse," he said with a smug grin. I blanched slightly at the thought. "But.~" He had an impish smirk. "I might forgive you... If you give me a kiss on the cheek." He tapped his cheek.

Blinking, I thought, 'Is that all?' I agreed and leaned forward. "Just stay still." To make sure, I cupped his chin and held him in place. Planting my lips on his skin, I closed my eyes. After a second or so, I moved back and let go of him.

Fuuto stared at me, then slowly smiled. "You're so bold, onee-chan. And here I thought you were just going to give me a peck."

Blushing, I turned my head away. "M-Maybe I should have!"

The idol snickered. "That wouldn't be any fun." Sighing, I turned my attention back to the movie. "I forgive you." He mumbled under his breath, I barely heard him.

"You what?"

"Tch, don't make me say it again, circus idiot." He stared at the screen intently. Somehow, I smiled.

* * *

><p>We continued to watch the movie. Fuuto made comments on the characters' acting and I listened. I even gave him my opinion on the matter and how they were able to pull it off.<p>

After the movie ended, I got up and stretched. Hearing a satisfying crack, I turned to the singer, who was looking at me amused. I flinched at his gaze, but then brushed it off.

"So, is everything okay between us?"

He clicked his tongue. "I guess..." I rolled my eyes at his answer. "You better watch yourself, my circus idiot."

I simply waved him off, unfazed by his words. "Yes yes..." I began to walk to the door. Stopping after a few steps, I turned on my heel to face him. "Despite all that's happened, I had fun tonight." He looked at me, his hands behind him as he propped himself on the bed. "I'm sorry, again, for slapping you. And also... I want to say thank you."

Fuuto raised his eyebrow in question. "'Thank you'? For what?"

I smiled at him. "I consider this a nice bonding moment between brother and sister. I've been told that, because you're busy with you're work, you're barely around. I want to spend time with my brothers while I'm here, so I'm really happy to get to know you better, even if it's under such circumstances..." I scratched my cheek, wearing a small smile.

"Tch. Be glad that a working idol like myself gives up my time to associate with you."

"Yes, yes." I patted his head. "Idol now, actor later." Grinning, I went up and ruffled his soft hair. "I anticipate watching your first movie."

He had a frustrated scowl on his face and... What is that? A blush? "Don't treat me like a child." Like earlier, he smacked my hand away. 'Hehe. He's actually adorable when he's embarrassed.'

"Heh, sorry. It's just that your hair is well-kept and soft." I grinned and then backed away to the door. "Well, thanks again for taking your time." I waved. "Good night, Fuuto-kun."

"Night..." He muttered. I left the lights off as I exited his room.

* * *

><p>"Brother, huh?" The idol ran his fingers through his hair, untangling any strands that caught together. "Tch. Idiot..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here's what happened when Erin apologizes to Fuuto.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my changed names (Flames Bond, Hawkman, and Michele Bae).**

**Also... My Hopes and Dreams, what do you mean Erin is a tomato? I don't understand.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who have supported my story! ^^**

**Please read and enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10: Sweetly Young

"You know, Fuuto-kun isn't so bad."

"What, the pain-in-the-ass idol?"

Turning on the speaker, I placed my phone down to dry my hair. "Yeah, him. He just likes to mess with people."

I heard sticky chewing on the other end. Probably some gummy worms or something of the sort... "Hah! What a douche!" Kris gulped down her food. "I'm not interested, so no need to send a picture of him."

'She's still on that?' I sweat-dropped.

"I'm still awaiting patiently for them pics gurl," she said in her New York accent. "C'mon, I need a bae!" I rolled my eyes and let out a tired sigh. "You and your sister ain't having all them boys for yourselves are you?"

In annoyance, I slapped my forehead. "I'll send you a family picture when I can." 'Because asking them to pose for random picture would be too weird.' Then, I remembered the close encounters I had with three of my step-brothers earlier today. Glad that no one else was around, I blushed and hid my face in my towel.

"You better hurry! Timmy and I are anxious to see these new brothers-in-law of yours." Kris giggled on the other side, and I smiled at her playful side.

"I know, don't worry," I reassured her.

"Heheheheh. Tired?"

I blinked. I didn't even realize that I yawned. I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, it's late over there, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and early over there, right?"

"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't have any jet lag." I walked over to the switch and turned off the light.

"Hey, I was too excited, alright? Oww!" I stubbed my toe on the corner of the bed while trying to find my way in the dark. "Mother...!"

Kris burst out in laughter at my misfortune. I rubbed my foot as I sat on the bed, the pain lingering for a while. "Good job there," she mocked. "Anyway, I'll let you sleep. Night.~"

I wiggled my toes. "Ni-I mean morning, to you." My friend giggled before hanging up. I sighed and laid my phone on the night stand, plugging it into its charger. When I rested on the bed, my eyes grew heavy. Before I knew it, I was already asleep.

* * *

><p>-Ring. Riiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing.-<p>

"...Huh?"

-Ring. Riiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing.-

I moaned out in annoyance and reached out from under the covers.

-Ring. Riiii.-

Finally finding my cell, I answered the call with a slide.

"...Hello?" I was still groggy.

**"Chuu?"** It was a familiar voice, but my brain wouldn't register who it was.

"Huh?..." I rubbed my eye, trying to take away the sleepiness.

**"Chuu, get up. It's already noon."**

"Chii...?" 'Ugh... What?' "Noon? But... What about my alarms?" I lifted my tired self up, the bed sheet still on top of my head. I felt something roll off my back. 'Ahh shit...'

**"Juli turned them off when he figured you were too sleepy to wake up."**

I felt something move at my feet. "...Chuu-chan?" I winced as the bright rays of the sun shone in my face. I turned my head, seeing a gray ball of fur.

**"Anyway, I called to ask you a favor, big sis."**

In a slow motion, I sat up. "Yeah, sure. What is it, lil' sis?"

**"Can you pick up Wataru from school? Yusuke and I were going to do it, but I have to help him study."**

I heard an angry grumble and my sister's giggle on the other line. "Sure thing. Where is his school?"

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bathroom, face washed and hair done.<p>

"Juli, are you coming with?" I put on my two shirts and jeans. The gray squirrel was chewing on the almonds I gave.

"Hmm... It's just the little wolf, right?" He hummed in thought and I placed on my leather jacket. "There is no danger, but I will accompany you. You're going to get lost, anyway."

"Hahaha, probably." I scratched beside my band-aid with a small embarrassed blush.

I heard him sigh and he leapt to my shoulder and then to my head.

* * *

><p>I headed out in a light jog with a granola bar in my mouth. When I got to a corner, I stopped since Juli complained about the bumpy ride.<p>

"Hehe, sorry Juli." I gently rubbed my finger on his head.

We continued to walk, passing by shops and this really cool wall of art that had airbrushed paintings of animals on it.

"Hey, Juli?"

"Hmm?" I felt him shift on my head, probably laying down on his stomach.

"What do you think of our brothers?"

The squirrel hissed and I felt him grip some of my strands. "They're all disgusting wolves trying to get you and Chii!"

"All of them?" I could see how a few certain brothers could be classified as 'wolves,' but it would be harsh to label all of them as such.

Juli didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Okay, not all of them. Louis is okay, and Wataru is too young."

I remembered the first night at the Residence. "The hairdresser, right? You two do seem to get along." Wondering why, I glanced up at him.

"Of course! Together, we make the Protect Chii Club! Well, it's now the Protect Chuu and Chii Club, with you here." I felt the squirrel shift again. Standing on my head, he probably has his head held high and a paw on his chest.

I giggled at his tough act. 'My little knight.' I smiled. I could always count on him to be there to watch over me, even if I didn't want him to. It was like a cycle: I protected Ema, and Juli protected me. Now he's here to protect the both of us. 'Oh, he must be exhausted with thirteen brothers on the prowl.'

"Why? What are your thoughts on those wolves?" He leaned back down.

"Oh, they're nice. Most are very welcoming. Chii must be really happy that our family has grown." 'And how much it has increased...' It was hard to describe since I didn't see or talk to them often. Then again, I've only been here for three days, barely.

"Are you unhappy that our family has grown?" Juli looked down at me in worry.

"Oh, no that's not it! I'm really happy that our family gotten big. Really, I'm overwhelmed by it." I never thought that I would have so many siblings. I sighed. "I'm going to miss it when I go back to America."

Juli hopped on my shoulder and rubbed his cheek against mine. "I wish you could stay, Chuu! I'm going to miss you, too!"

I placed a hand behind his head and brought him closer. "Please make an effort to visit. The family seems to have enough money for a trip." I thought about the successful and amazing jobs most of them had.

"We will! I promise," he squeaked. I smiled at his cheerful reply.

* * *

><p>We continued to walk, eventually approaching the school.<p>

"Finally!" I cheered out, shrinking away slightly from the odd stares I got from parents.

I heard Juli sigh. "We would have been here earlier if you just listened to me and took a left."

Pouting, I said, "But I really thought that it was a shortcut." Juli sighed with irritation, giving up on the argument.

"Onee-chan!" The salmon-hair colored boy came bouncing up to us.

"Hi Wataru-chan." I smiled sweetly and bent down at his eye level. "How was school?"

He had a bright, giddy smile. "It was great!" He picked up the squirrel and held Juli in his arms. "You should come to school! My classmates will love you!" He squeezed the animal, earning a grunt and a disgruntled look.

"Ch-Chuu!" I watched him squirm in amusement.

"If your teachers allow, then maybe one day." Wataru giggled and his smile brightened.

"Hey, Eri-nee, let's go get cake!" He jumped down up and down. "Cake! Cake! Caake!" I felt eyes stare at us as he started to make a scene. I sweat-dropped and guided him away.

"Yes yes, we'll go get cake," I said as I took his hand.

He cheered and the bundle of energy rushed ahead and pulled me along.

Unprepared, I stumbled forward. "Waah!" I regained my balance and then kept in pace with the kid.

"Hmmm... It's this way!" We turned left at a corner. Wataru led the way, and I didn't know where we were going.

"Wait, Wataru-chan!" I tugged on him, trying to tell him to slow down. As he kept up his pace, he turned his head to me. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To a bakery, silly! There are lots of yummy cakes there!"

As we continued walking, I started to see slightly familiar shops. 'Wasn't I here... Just yesterday morning?'

"Ah look! We're almost there Eri-nee!" His tug was tight and we soon found ourselves in front of a really nice pasty shop.

"Masa-nii sometimes takes me here if I'm good and do really well in school." He dragged me inside and the smell of dough and chocolate almost empowered me. Looking around, the shop wasn't too full, but it didn't seem like it was for people on a tight budget. It made me feel out-of-place; me in my jeans and leather jacket while even the waitresses and waiters are wearing crisp polo shirts and satin looking vests. I looked around nervously, glad that the customers were too busy with their own work to take notice. However, I felt the eyes of the high-end employees on me.

I gulped and felt sweat on my brow as Wataru pulled me to the counter.

"Hi Sei-chan!" A young woman that was staring at me for the longest time looked at the boy and broke out into a big dimpled smile.

"Hi Wataru-chan. It's nice to see you." She had a cheery voice and her black hair that was tied in a bun made her cute. A thin black line was on the edge of her top eyelids, and her long eyelashes were curled. Her blue eyes went to the fluff in the kid's arms. "What do you have there, Wataru-chan?" She leaned over the counter.

"Oh, it's Juli! My big sis's pet!" With the upset squirrel in his hands, he basically shoved him in her face.

Without being startled, she simply smiled and rubbed Juli's stomach with a French-tipped nail.

"Argh! Can you at least let go of me?!" He complained. "I demand to be r- Oh wait... Oh yeah, that feels good." His leg twitched when her finger rubbed a sweet spot under his chin. Seeing the overprotective pet letting his guard down and sigh with content made me laugh.

"Eri-nee! Eri-nee!" Wataru tugged on my sleeve. I looked at him with a small smile because of my laugh. "That's Sei-chan! She takes care of Masa-nii and me when we buy yummy sweets!"

After straightening herself out, she gave me a kind smile. "Hello, I'm Seika Tomachi." She bowed slightly.

"Hi, I'm Erin Hinata. It's nice to meet you." I bowed back with a smile.

There was a look of confusion on her face. "Hinata? I thought your last name was Asahina, Wataru-chan."

Wataru smiled. "Our parents got married a while ago."

I brushed some of my hair away from my eye. "Yeah, my father and their mother got married a week ago. We're in-laws now." I lovingly ruffled my younger brother's hair, and he giggled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "Mhmm! And I love her, and my other onee-chan!"

"Kiiiiiiiiii! I knew it! He may be young, but he's just like his wolf brothers!"

Ignoring Juli's rant, I just laughed and smiled, hugging Wataru back. "I love you too, Wataru-chan!~"

"Chuu!" Juli hissed.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Seika laughed. "You have such a caring sister." We smiled at each other. "Anyway, can I get you two anything?"

Wataru put his face close to the glass, looking at the sweets below. "Oooh! Can I have the..." He proceeded to name a few sweets that cost more than I would like it to be. I grimaced, but seeing as this won't be frequent, and that I currently have enough money, I let him continue. I looked up at the menu on the wall. On it had names of coffees, teas, and sundaes. My brown eyes looked over the sundaes they have. I bit the side of my lip when I read that one of the sundaes had berries, kiwi, strawberries, and peaches.

'Oh fruit.~'

"Can I have the Tropic Paradise Sundae?" The name just rolled off my tongue. "And what about you, Wataru-chan?" I looked at the boy with a smile, but inwardly, I hoped that he wasn't getting something expensive.

"I'll have the... Strawberry Chocolate Dream cake!" He pumped his fist up in the air, proud of his choice.

Seika smiled. "Of course. Coming right up!" She put the orders in and prepared our desserts. In the meantime, I got the yen ready, and Wataru skipped to an empty table by the window.

* * *

><p>Wataru and I sat across from each other, our delicious desserts in front of us. The calming hum of soft rock played in the background.<p>

"So, what was new in school?"

"Oh, nothing much. A girl said that she liked me." He was calm as he ate his cake.

However, the shock hit me and I almost choked on my fruit. "Gak! Ehem, um... What?"

Wataru looked at me with his head tilted, showing off his innocence. "Yeah, here. Look!" Shuffling through his backpack, he pulled out a card made of pink construction paper. I took it from him, noticing that there is a well drawn bunny holding a rose on the front. Opening it, I read the letter, which was written in neat black lines.

_**"Dear Wataru Asahina,**_

_**I know this is sudden, but I want to tell you how I feel. Ever since you've helped me clean the boards, I felt something towards you. You smile so brightly, and you're so cheerful and kind. I just want you to know that I've fallen for you. Please, I hope that you can accept my love, and someday come to love me, too!**_

_**Your admirer,**_

_**Ai Kimigiku**_

"Wow..." It's safe to say that I was impressed by this girl's declaration of love. I didn't know that the youngest Asahina received love le- "Wait, is this your first confession?" I remembered how composed and nonchalant he was when he mentioned it.

Eating a strawberry, he shook his head. "No. Maybe... My fourth one this year?" He looked up in thought, while I stared at him in shock.

'Damn, I guess the youngest isn't exempt from admirers.' I let out a sigh. 'Oh, young love...' "So, what was your reply?"

"I told her I was in love with someone else."

My eyes widened at the news. "Really? Who?" I leaned in to listen intently, yet the boy pouted.

"You and onee-chan, of course!" He looked hurt, as if asking such a thing insulted him.

Not knowing what to exactly say, I stared at him, as I held back Juli from going on a rampage. "Uh, Wataru-chan," I began, carefully finding the right words. "I'm happy that you feel that way about us, but..." I scratched my cheek.

"D-Do you and onee-chan not like me?" I heard a sniffle, and watched in horror as tears formed.

I jumped up in panic. "N-No no! That's not it at all!" I let go of Juli and rubbed the little one's head. "Of course we like you, Wataru-chan." I spoke in a soft, reassuring voice.

Removing his arm from his eyes, he beamed up at me. "Really?!" I flinched back at his sudden change. "Hehe, don't worry, Eri-nee! I'll become a man worthy for you!" With spirit, he put his hand to his chest.

I closed my eyes and chuckled, sitting back down. "You hang around with Fuuto-kun too much. You almost gave me a heart attack." I placed a hand on my chest, calming down my panicked heart.

He grinned and let out an adorable laugh. A laugh that bubbled with glee. He then glanced down at his food. "Ne, try my cake, and I'll try your sundae!" His eyes twinkled with his idea.

Now calm, I smiled at his cuteness and nodded. "Sure thing." Pushing my dessert closer to him, I leaned over to scoop his, but then he covered his hand over it.

"No!" I looked at his pouting face with confusion. He removed his hand and scooped up some cake himself. He brought his fork to my face and broke out into an innocent smile, his eyes shinning. "Here, Eri-nee!"

"Oh." 'Wait, he wants us to feed each other?'

"Kiiiiii!" Juli hissed and I grabbed him before he could do anything. "Chuu! Don't do it!" I put him on my lap.

'But he just confessed his feelings to me... The again, he is young and my little brother.' Looking at Wataru's big smile and pleading, innocent eyes, I felt my heart flutter. 'He is just too cute. How can I refuse?' Sighing in defeat, I leaned forward and ate the creamy and fluffy substance.

"Mmmm.~" Placing my hand on my cheek, I released a gleeful sigh. It was so yummy: sweet with the great mix of chocolate and strawberry.

"Is it good, Eri-nee?"

"Mhmm." I swallowed. "It tastes great, Wataru-chan!" I giggled at his ecstatic expression.

"Yay! Now feed me, now feed me!" I sweat-dropped at his request and gathered a spoonful of cake and fruit.

We both leaned forward. "Here you go, Wataru-chan. Say 'Ahh.'"

"Ahhh-mmm!" He chewed on it and had a cheery smile. "It's good!"

"Heheh, I'm glad you like it." Before I sat back down, I saw a smudge of cream on Wataru's cheek. "Hehe, oops. There's still some leftover on your cheek there." I grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face.

He giggled. "Thanks Eri-nee!"

With a smile, I said, "No problem, Wataru-chan."

I took a bite out of a strawberry before the boy spoke. "I'm really glad that you became my sister, Eri-nee." I glanced up at him in wonder of why he would say an obvious thing. "Since mommy is barely around, I only have my big brothers and sisters to take care of me. I'm really happy that I could spend time with you and onee-chan. It's been really fun!" He then pouted. "I only wish that you stayed longer."

Getting up, I ruffled his hair. "I know, I do too. You and your brothers have welcomed and treated me well. I couldn't ask for a better family." I smiled lovingly. "So, while I'm here, let's continue to spend time together, okay?"

Wataru glanced up at me. His lips pulled into a childish smile. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Soon, we finish our meal and head out. I rubbed my stomach and let out a sigh in satisfaction. 'That was some good eats.'<p>

"Well, let's head back to the apartments, Wataru-chan. You still have homework to do."

Juli pounced on my head. "He may be young, but the thirteenth son is smart. He brought you here so you can feed each other!" He exclaimed, glaring at our little brother.

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention, Juli," I whispered up to him.

"Hmph!"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk.

"Wait, onee-chan! Home's over here!"

I winced. "Oh, is it?" I turned around and looked at my brother, who turned his head to the side.

"Eri-nee?" His face spelled innocent curiosity and I inwardly groaned.

"Juli, help!" I harshly whispered. He didn't reply, but instead I felt his tail bop against the side of my head. I pouted. 'Oh come on, man! Don't be upset.'

"Ne ne, what's wrong Eri-nee?" He looked up at me and I sighed.

I bent down to be at eye level. "Wataru-chan, do you know how to get back?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, it's not that far. Why? You don't know how to get there?"

Embarrassed, I scratched my cheek, blushing slightly. "Yeah... Can you keep a secret?" When he nodded, I continued. "I'm a bit directionally challenged, so I get lost easily." His mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "So I don't know how to get back to Sunshine Residence." 'Juli would help me, but he's upset,' I added in my head.

"Hehe, I'll show you where to go, Eri-nee!" He grabbed my hand and started walking.

I quickly stood up and followed. "P-Please lead the way." I looked down at our hands. His smaller hand was plushy and soft. He had a warm grip and I smiled. Happily, I squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, Eri-nee! I'll protect you. You won't get lost with me around!" He had a determined look on his face.

Surprised at his sudden outburst, I started at him for a short time. Then I smiled at him kindly. "I'm counting on you, Wataru-chan."


End file.
